Love to Race! Now do the Robot!
by hyourin-kusabana
Summary: Molly Richards dreams of racing, but after her father and mothers deathes can she still succeed? Of course! Espeically with the help of her friend Cassie and her brothers racing team the Autobots!Midnight gardening and Mustang sex, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**RAWR!! Did I scare ya? :)**

**Heeelllloooo!!! I have returned!! From what? I do not even know myself! :) I know, I know, I haven't updated any of my other stories in F-O-R-E-V-E-R!! But my friend has been badgering me about this for awhile now so ya know! I hope you enjoy this first chapter! It's the first draft so it may not be all thaaaat goood, so if there is any problems just tell me and I'll be on it in a jiffy!! :D**

**Anywayz! I do NOT own any of the Transformers plot or characters, I also do not own Varsity Fanclub! *My friends idea once again! *sigh*;D* I only own my original characters and anything else you may not recognise :D**

**ENJOOOOY!!!! :)**

The morning sun streamed the curtains of my bedroom. Grumbling I tried to squint my eyes further shut but all that did was to make my eyes hurt and leave me with black and pink dots when I re opened them. Kicking the covers off of me I shook out my hair and scratched my head. Yawning I sat up and groggily made my way across the bedroom. Checking the clock I saw it was 7:30. Glaring at the dreaded thing I stumbled my way through my room and kicked a random book out of the way. Glimpsing at the title I saw it was just one of my many Naruto manga. Grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black and red chequered blouse I made my way to the bathroom to get ready.

Walking out of the bathroom with my hair tamed and straightened. I made sure my clothes were in check and my converse on, I remember getting all the way to school once and I had forgotten to put them on. I grabbed my book bag and almost tripped over the same manga as before. Rubbing my tired brown eyes roughly I made my way out of my room and down the stairs.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad" Not getting a reply I unlocked the door and locked it again on my way out. Turning around I looked at my baby.

"What would I do without you my precious?" Walking over to it I stroked the hood of the old, bust up mustang. My dad saved it from the junk yard a few years ago, so with my dad's brawn and my brains we fixed her up. If I do say so, she purrs like a kitten.

Opening the door it gave a loud moan and suddenly I was holding an unattached door.

"Great!" Dumping the door in the back of the car I slid into the drivers' seat and turned the keys once...Twice and there we go! Third tries a charm! Reversing out of the gravelled drive way I watched as my semi terrace house disappeared in the rear view mirror.

"I'll have to talk with Arnie...maybe he can help me with this!" Slamming my hand on the wheel slightly I pulled to a stop at the traffic lights. Looking out the windscreen I folded my arms on the wheel and rested my chin on them. Sighing I stared into space for a second before I was abruptly taken out of my world by a body slamming onto the front of my car.

"What the Hell!?" Sitting up abruptly I saw that in fact a body was lying on my hood. Growling I unbuckled my belt and stepped out my car. "What the hell are you doing Jackass? Get the hell off of my car!" The person or should I say boy jumped off of my car and shook his hair and re fixed his black glasses.

"Yo! sorry about that!" Stalking over to the hood I growled.

"Dude you better be sorry! Ya dented my car man! My car!" Running my hand over the dent I snarled. Chuckling the boy put his hands behind his head.

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" Turning to face him I grabbed him by his shirt.

"I want you to fix. My. Car." Shoving him away from me I heard him snort.

"Yeah like that'll happen ya crazy bitch." My eyes widened as my anger boiled over.

"Listen Bub! I ain't got time for shit from guys like you so I'm just gonna say this once." Stomping up to him so I was in his face I snarled. "You fix my car or you're not gonna be getting happy time, for a long, long time!" Stomping away I slid back into my seat and buckled up my belt.

"Aahaha, little lady you sure are funny! This car ain't even got a door! I mean come on!" I didn't even bother to look at him.

"Don't call me little! You don't even look 5 years older than me! And I have a door alright." I turned to glare at him as I started up the car. "And it will be up your ass if you carry on."

"Oh well I look forward to that Yo!" Ignoring him I put my foot on the accelerator and almost hit him. He jumped back startled and cursed.

"Watch it ya crazy lady!" Putting my foot to the floor I changed gears from first and went straight to second. Speeding off I shouted behind me.

"I'll be back!"

"Whatever ya crazy bitch..." Narrowing my eyes I turned the wheel sharply and spun the car around quickly putting the handbrake on so I stopped facing him. Revving up the car I glared at him and pressed down on the accelerator, Hard.

"Wanna play little boy! Then we'll play!" I saw his glasses slide down his nose as his mouth dropped open.

"Holy-!" Suddenly realizing that I was probably going to run him over with my car, which I was going to do, he turned tail and ran.

"Oh, no you don't!" Pushing harder on the pedal I came up behind him. He turned his head back slightly and saw I was right on his ass. He suddenly turned down an alley and I stopped at the end. Rolling down my window on the passenger side I saw him still running. Suddenly he was joined by another 3 guys.

'What the...?" I saw one of them turn back around to look back but they were getting too far into the darkness for me to see who it was. 'Hmm...' Suddenly my eyes widened.

"Shit! I forgot about school!" Putting the car into reverse I skidded around again and put the car in forward almost straight away, I stalled it by accident though. "Shit gotta work on that..." Quickly starting the car back up I sped off in hopes of getting to school in time for 1st period.

"Wait a second...How the hell did that dude get on my car!!? And without me seeing him!"Shaking my head and glancing out of my window confused I quickly sped into my schools parking lot.

Stepping out of my car I saw Arnie running over to me.

"What the hell did you do to her!" I went to answer him but he walked over to the hood. "Holy shit! What did you do? Drive it into a telephone pole!" Huffing I pushed him out of the way and assessed the damage properly.

"Arnie, I'm not that bad of a driver!" Arnie snorted and went to reply but he was suddenly cut off as a yellow blur rushed past him and rugby tackled me. I hit my elbow on the hood causing another dent and I attempted to hold myself up.

"MoMo!" Clawing at the car to try and keep myself up with the added weight attached at my hip I breathed a reply.

Cassie! Please I'd prefer it if you didn't latch onto me like a life resource!"

"But you are my life resource! Without you I'd wither away like a little flower! Without its sunshine or water, you keep me alive and-"

"Cassie, will you please get off of me already!" Cassie jumped away from me finally releasing me from her death grip. Standing straight on the ground I noticed she was once again wearing her yellow sundress and brown cowboy boots.

"Gosh girl! Aren't you cold in that?" Cassie smiled and did a little twirl.

"Do ya like it? BB said I should wear yellow today to show support for the team." Nodding I grabbed my bag and placed it on my shoulder.

"Ah yes, your famous brother and his team who I have heard so much about yet never met." Cassie turned and scowled at me as we walked towards the doors of the school.

"Well no need to be sour! Gosh! It's not my fault that your too boring to come out to watch their races." Biting my lip I carefully made my way up the stairs leading up to the double doors.

"Well to be honest I don't see why your brother was never in whenever I came over to your house." I sulked. Cassie scowled and folded her arms across her chest.

"He has doctor's appointments after school every week and team practice every day. He's a busy busy Bumble Bee." Cassie smiled at the thought.

"How is he anyway? Has his voice gotten any better?" Cassie shook her head causing her black dyed hair to shake around her face.

"No, the doctors say it's getting worse, soon he's not going to be able to speak at all. He's really shaken up about it." Cassie laughed. "You'd never think it though! The way he acts, jumping around, if anything he's more outgoing than he was before." Arnie snorted at this.

"Yeah I can tell that, he and his gang completely trashed my Pa's shed the other day, painting that bloody symbol all over it! You should really tell them that it is illegal to damage private property." I laughed at that.

Oh Arnie hush! Everyone's had it done to them at some point!" Arnie's eyes widened.

"I'm being serious here! My Pa almost pulled the shotgun out when the dogs started yapping." Cassie and I broke down in hysterics, I almost tripped stepping into the school building. Hearing the bell ring the three of his looked to each other and bid our goodbyes.

"I'll see ya at break Momo!" yelled Cassie as she grabbed me in a vice grip and skipped down the corridor. Smiling I bid goodbye to Arnie and ran the opposite direction to the both of them. Rushing into the classroom I barely dodged getting hit in the face by the door as it was closing. Stumbling into my seat I breathed in deeply and let it out as a sigh. Leaning backwards I waited for this lesson to be over.

An hour and a half later and I was heading down the hallway to the Quad where I would meet up with the little bubble of happiness known as Cassie. Dragging my feet I walked around a corner and came to the area filled with tables and chairs. But something was different. There was no sign of Cassie or Arnie.

"What the..." Suddenly I heard a commotion off to the right of the Quad, and there standing on the table, with a huge sign reading 'GO AUTOBOTS' was none other than Cassie with Arnie sitting at the table trying to bury himself in his Hotdog.

"Autobots! Go Go Autobots! You kick Decepticons Patooties!" Cassie was jumping around on the table singing. Suddenly she spotted me as I was trying to slowly back my way back out of the door.

"Momo! Momo over here! Come join me!" Shaking my head furiously I almost died when practically everybody's heads turned towards me. 'Oh God.' I thought as I slowly made my way over to the table. Arriving at the table I was suddenly pulled up onto the table roughly by a force that was surprisingly strong.

"Come on Momo! Cheer!" Cassie grabbed my arms and waved them around in the air dropping her sign. "Come on say it please! Please Momo for me!" Cassie pulled her puppy dog look on me.

"Damn it...You know I can't resist puppies." Sighing I got ready for a lifetime of humiliation. "Autobots! Go Go Autobots! You kick Decepticons Patooties! Go Go Autobots!" Jumping around I back flipped off of the table and barely managed to stand up straight, hearing Cassie clapping I blushed and grumbled incoherent words under my breath. Hearing laughter over to the left I look up and suddenly saw Cassie running over there.

"Jazzy man!"

"Cassie...You..You KNOW that guy?!" Cassie looked at me and tilted her head with her arms still wrapped around the guys' waist.

"Yepp! It's Jazzy! He's BB's best friend! He's on the team!" Glaring at 'Jazzy' I stomped over to him, Jazz looked up at me as I stomped my way over and I saw his eyebrows raise. Letting go of Cassie he did a little twirl and started moon walking backwards and behind the other 2 guys who were standing with me.

"Yo! The crazy bitch is after me! Stop her!" Glaring I refrained from curling my lip back into a snarl.

"You owe me a new hood!" I said pointing at him. One of the boys with Jazz laughed.

"Ahahaha is that what they call it nowa days? God Jazz what did you do to piss her off so much?" Looking at the boy licked my lips.

"Ya wanna know what he did? He launched himself at my baby! He totally wrecked the hood! The paintjobs wrecked too!" I heard Jazz laugh from behind him.

"Honestly Ratchet, the car is nothing big, it looked like a pile of junk." I coughed over exuberantly.

"Excuse me, car owner stood right here!" Jazz snorted.

"Dude you call that a car? I've seen a better paintjob done by a 2 year old." Snarling I rolled up my sleeve and stepped towards him. Cassie stepped in front of him.

"Jazz you're the one who wrecked MoMos' Mustang?" Jazz gulped and nodded. Cassie folded her arms. "Jazz, you fix up her car right now!" Jazz stood up straighter.

"Why should I." Cassie glared and cocked her hip to the side.

"I'll get BB on ya!" Jazz snorted and Ratchet and the other boy laughed.

"Cassie, it's only BB." Looking between the groups I furrowed my eyebrows together confused. About to step in I was cut off.

"Pssh, fine then, you'll have ME to deal with if you don't fix it up." I saw the three of them flinch and before I could blink Jazz was in front of me on his knees.

"Please almighty friend of Cassie! Will you accept my apology and let me fix your car." Startled I took a step back before straightening back up.

Erm yeah...sure." Jazz jumped up and pretended to cry tears of happiness towards the sky.

"Oh thank god! I'm saved for another day!" Cassie appeared by my side.

"By the way Jazz, I know you ate my pop tart this morning." And before I could say anything the three of them were gone.

"What-What just happened..." Cassie looked up at me and smiled.

"That is what you call femine power." Cassie turned and skipped away.

"I never realized just how scary she actually is." Shaking my head I walked back over to the table. 'She puts the fear in fear factor' I thought with a chuckle.

After school I met Cassie out by my Mustang. She hopped up on the hood but I slapped her off of it.

"So where's Jazz to come and fix my car?" Cassie hummed and folded her arms behind her back.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could drive to their 'Hang out' and you could finally meet the guys..." she smiled up at me and I sighed.

"I can't get out of this can I?"

"Nope!" Cassie popped as she jumped into the passenger side of my car. "Hey Momo..."

"Yes..."

"Where's your door?" Looking over at her I sighed."

"It kind of...maaaaybe...fell off..." I shrugged and smiled at her. Cassie stuck her tounge out.

"Ditz!"

"Blonde!"

"I'm not blonde! My hair is just really pale! And anyway I have black hair right now!" I laughed and put the car into reverse and shifted into gear and high tailed it out of the parking lot.

"So which way do I need to go?" Cassie bounced in her seat.

"Oooooh that way! Go that way! Oooo pet shop can we go? Can we?"

"Cassie..."

"Oh right! You need to turn here. Yep there, and erm nooow go down that street! Oh no wrong turning it was the one after it! Yep there we go! Nooow stooooop!" I put the brakes on suddenly and came to a halt. Cassie unbuckled her belt and dived out of the window. Blinking I just shook my head and stepped out of the car trying to tame my hair as much as possible. Following the bouncing Cassie up the dirt path she walked around the back of the large barn like building. Looking around curiously I could hear music playing rather distantly. Finally coming around the corner I spotted a group of teens and young adults.

"Cassie!" yelled a number of the boys.

"Heya guys!" Cassie plopped down in a chair as I just stood around awkwardly; I crossed my arms behind my back and shuffled my feet slightly. Suddenly I felt all eyes on me.

"Guys this is Momo-"

"Molly." I interrupted Cassie. "Molly Richards, but if you really want then you can call me Momo." Hearing a number of hellos I nodded.

So where's Jazz Man?" asked Cassie as she placed her hands on her hips. The man from earlier who was with Jazz replied. I think his name was Ratchet.

"He's changing the oil in The Ark." Cassie squealed and nodded. I gulped and Cassie turned to me.

"The Ark is the car they use to race." Making an 'o' shape with my mouth I nodded and looked around the group.

"So is Mr BB here?" Cassie shook her head.

"No, this is the one day of the week he has a doctor's appointment. It sucks that he can't meet you yet." Nodding I turned and spotted Jazz gliding over to us. Headphones wrapped around his head.

"Ah well if it isn't the gal who's got a temper." Smirking I puffed my chest out.

"You're just jealous of my good looks." Jazz shook his head.

"Nah, I'm just in it for the car." Glaring I stood protectively in front of the path that would lead him to my baby.

"I thought you said it was a piece of junk." Jazz looked at me over the rim of his sunglasses.

"Yes I said that, but I was actually thinking 'Holy shit! That's one sexy car!'" Growling I crossed my arms.

"Well tough look! She's mine!" Jazz smirked.

"Oh come on, three isn't a crowd ya know?" Laughing I punched him in the shoulder as he passed me.

"Well come one then let's fix this fine assed car."

30 minutes later the group of us were sat around in chairs. I was currently trying to sort through introductions.

"So let me get this straight. Jazz is the guy obsessed with music, is all GANGSTA! And is second in command. He also has a thing with wanting to have sex with Mustangs." I heard Ratchet laugh.

"The horse or the car?" Suddenly a spanner flew at his head but he managed to dodge it.

"Erm Ratchet is one of the best mechanics in the area?" Seeing the guys' nod I huffed a bit. "Ironhide is the guy in charge for any doohickies needed for the car."

"Anything illegal ya mean!" the group roared with laughter.

"Oh shat up yer bastards! Ya all are just jealous."

"Erm BB is the driver as he's the most co ordinate here?" Everyone glared at me. I held my hands up. "What Cassie told me to say it!" I heard the boys grumble and turn their heads down to sulk slightly. "Oh stop it!" Putting my finer in my mouth I bit the nail. "And let me think erm..." hitting my head slightly I growled. "What was his name? Oh yeah Optimus Prime. He's the manger and lead go man for the Autobots right?" Seeing everybody nod I sighed and leaned back. I felt Cassie tap my arm.

"See that wasn't so bad." Sighing I nodded.

"So, Molly." Looking up I saw it was Jazz who spoke.

"Yes?"Jazz looked at me from behind his sunglasses.

"Those manoeuvres' you did today whilst chasing me...are you a racer?" I froze and my whole body went stiff.

"_Racer"_

"_Molly Richards"_

"_And there we have it folks! The Richards have done it again!! The reigning champions for the past five years have won again!"_

"_And the Richards car has wrecked! Paramedics are rushing the scene now."_

"_They're pulling someone out of the wreckage."_

"_September 16__th__ 2003"_

"Molly? Momo? Ya there?"

"Hmm what?"

"Do you race?" Shaking my head I went to reply.

"Hella yesh she does!! Ya should see this girl when she's on the track! Never mind trying to run you down Jazz!" Laughing I shook my head.

"Me? Girl you should see yourself out there! It's dangerous!" Looking at Jazz I leant forward in my seat. "Once she knocked me out when I was still driving just so she could get a thrill out of it! She zooms round that track like she's devil on crack." Jazz laughed.

"Well what do you expect? She IS BB's Sis!"

"Uh huh! My Brudda rocks!"

"Oi Jazz..." Jazz looked at me.

"Is BB even real?" Jazz looked at me blankly for a minute before he burst out laughing. I blinked as he was basically rolling on the floor laughing.

"I-is BB! Oh my lord that's funny!" He sat up and lifted up his sunglasses and wiped away the tears that had formed. He looked up at me and noticed my expression.

"Wait. You were being serious?" I nodded my head.

"Wow..." Jazz looked thoughtful. "Why would you ask that?" I shrugged.

"I dunno, I'm just curious really, I mean wouldn't you be if you kept hearing all these things about your best friends' brother and you've never actually met him." Jazz scratched his head and nodded.

"I guess you have a point." He stood up and dusted down any thing off of his jeans. "Tell ya what. Why don't you and Miss Cassie here come to our next practice?" Blinking I looked at Cassie who looked as if she had stars in her eyes, literally.

"I dunno-"

"We'll be there!!"

"Cassie!!"

"Sorry!"

"Great!" Jazz clapped his hands. "Tomorrow at the old racing rally field."

"Why am here again?" A hand in my jean pockets me and Cassie stood off to the side of the field leaning against my Mustang. Thank god Jazz was nice enough to fix the door too.

"Cause silly." Cassie twirled in front of me. "You wanted to meet my Brudda!" Sighing I looked at my feet. Suddenly the squeal of tyres caught my attention. Seeing a number of cars coming down the path I straightened up. Jazz stopped first and got out. It looked kind of funny actually.

"Jazzy my main maaaan!!" Jazz looked up and froze.

"Remind me why I invited you too again..." Cassie made her way over to him and batted her eyes.

"Cause you luuurve me?" Jazz just pushed her away and then wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Yeah...that's why..." He looked over at my leaning on my car. "So Mustang what's up." I looked up.

"Nothing really other than the sky." Jazz looked at me blankly before sliding his headphones over his neck.

"Alright guys! We got a car coming in within the next few minutes! So let's gear up and wait for BB." A number of "Ok's" and "Nice!" were heard from the group. Looking at Cassie I saw her staring into space.

"Hey! Cassie? You alright?" She shook herself out of her stupor and smiled goofily at me.

"Yep, yer Im fiiine and dandy!" She twirled around in circles for a few seconds before I reached out my hand to so her. She stumbled slightly before falling back onto her back and sighing. Raising an eyebrow I just shook my head.

"Ya know...I'm just not gonna ask."

"Yeah you'll probably just find out she's doing drugs!" laughed ratchet. Looking over at him I noticed he was stood practically on top of me.

"Nah, she probably just got a good ol' whiff off some petrol. She's weird like that." Ratchet laughed, he held his hair out of his face as he leant against my Mustang trying to get his bearings.

"Oh man! Hahaha! Yeah she's just like BB."

"Well I should hope so! They are twins after all!" Ratchet smiled.

"Yeah...BB's real great."

"Hey Ratchet?" Ratchet looked at me.

"Fancy an arm wrestle?" Ratchet smirked.

"Oh your ooon!"

"Dude you got creamed by a girl!"

"Did not! I let her win."

"Yeah, yeah just keep dreaming pal!"

"Yaay! Go MoMo! You're so cool! You kick there asses then they puke drool!" We all looked at Cassie. She just blinked and shrugged her shoulders. "What? It's all I could think of." Shaking my head I chuckled. Suddenly I heard Cassie squeal.

"BB's here!!" Yaay!!" Blinking I looked up to see Cassie racing off. When I looked to wear she was running my jaw nearly dropped open. Maybe the most beautiful object I would ever see drove towards us down the track.

The yellow Camaro with the black racing stripe raced down the dirt road. Slick, shiny and Oh My god! It was just...Perfect.

"That's my brother! BB has entered the building!"

"Wait....what?! Cassie! Oi wait up!" Cassie was already running down the green bank. How the hell does she not slip in cowboy boots?

"BB!!" She yelled as a boy stepped out of the car. Whoa! Head rush! I think my heart stopped. He is NOT Cassies' Brother. No way.

"Come on Momo." Cassie waved me over from her position next to BB. "Momo this is BB, BB this is Momo you know the girl I'm practically always talking about?." BB looked down at me, nodded and smiled. I froze 'Come on move damn it, move!' Staring at BB I burnt crimson. 'Oh god he must think I'm retarded or something oh god! What to do what to do!'

"Hey! Yeah well I'm erm MoMo I mean Richards I mean Nolly, No! oh god damn it!" BB laughed and nodded his head. He held u his hand to vut my rambling short. Sighing I tried to calm it down a notch. 'Damn I must look like a right lemon, and a red one at that!' I thought.

"So YOU'RE the infamous BB I've heard so much about?" BB's smile grew as he puffed his chest out and placed his hands on his hips. Laughing I shook my head. "So I hear you're the Racer of the team." BB nodded and patted the Camaro. "You race this!" I pointed at the car in awe. He nodded. I walked over to it and stroked the hood. BB smiled and opened the driver's door and beckoned me over. I walked over to him and he nodded for me to go inside. My eyes widened. "Are you being serious!?" He nodded again. "Oh my God!" Sliding into the driver's seat I stroked the interior and slid my hands around the wheel. I heard a jingle and suddenly a tanned hand was in front of me. "What?" I followed the hand along a slightly muscled arm to the face of BB. His blue eyes twinkled as he smiled at me and dropped the keys into my lap. My mouth dropped open. He smiled again and used his index finger to gently close my mouth. Looking at the keys I squealed and BB closed the driver's door.

"Take care Momo! I know how you get!"

"Yes Mum!" Putting the gears in the ignition I turned it and heard it purr. "Oh man that noise is just perfect." I looked out the window and saw BB and Cassie step away slightly. Giving them a quick salute and a smirk I put the car in gear and floored it. Dirt flew up from the wheels as the car soared down the track. Shifting gears again I turned the first corner and changed again. Hitting the accelerator I lifted the clutch and lurched forward. Hitting the second corner I turned sharply and watched as I soon came around to the beginning. Spotting Jazz I went for him. Shooting the car into 4th I rocketed towards him. He suddenly turned around and it was like Déjà-Vu.

"Let's play Jazz Man!" I saw his mouth open and close as I drove closer. Suddenly at last minute I turned the wheel as I lifted my foot off of the accelerator, with the car still spinning I pressed the handbrake and came to a sudden halt directly in front of Jazz, we just stared at each other for a minute.

"Shit girl! Will you stop trying to make me road kill!

"Sorry Jazz! But you're just an easy target with an ass like yours!" Jazz smirked and turned around so his butt was in the air.

"Yeah! You like my GANGSTA butt!" The guys laughed as I stepped out of the Camaro.

"Oh, yeah baby! I'd smack that any day!" I glided over to him and lifted my hand in the air. He spun around and shook his finger at me.

"Ah, ah nope! You can look but you can't touch." I snapped my fingers.

"Daaamn!" Suddenly the song 'Can't touch this started playing on the radio over in the corner by a number of chairs. I blinked and laughed when Jazz started pulling of some break dancing moves.

"Oh yeah baby! Damn right! Du na na na na na na na Can't touch this!" I laughed when suddenly BB jumped in and started doing the running man with Jazz.

"Team Autobots!" a voice boomed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the entrance to the field where they saw a man. "Fun times over! Get practicing! We need to roll out!" A chorus of "Yes sir" rang out from everyone bar BB who ran to the Camaro. As soon as he reached the car he back tracked and I stared at him blankly as he made his way over to me. Holding his hand out too me I stared at it in confusion. Finally clicking I grabbed the keys out of my pocket and placed them in his hand sheepishly. He nodded his thanks and raced towards the car. He started it up and quickly reversed pulling off the manoeuvre I haven't been able to do myself for years.

"Damn! That boy has got moves!"

"Well duh!"

"Ahhhh! Cassie! Jesus Christ! How many times have I told you! Don't pop up out of nowhere unless you want me to play a game of Whack the Cassie!" Cassie pouted and sulked

"Sowy Momo..." I sighed and ruffled her hair. Suddenly her head bounced up and she grinned at me. "Soooo! What do you think? Huh, huh, Huuuuuh?" She tilted her head in an owl like manner as I grimaced and backed away slowly as she got up in my face.

"Think of what? The car? The cars awesome man!" Cassie pulled back and looked at me in exasperation.

"Not the car stupid!" she stomped her foot barely missing mine. "BB what do you think of my totally kick ass Brudda!" I squinted my eyes at her.

"Ya know? I honestly think Ratchet was right. Are you doing drugs? Here let me check your bag and-"

"Momo honestly!"

"I'm sorry! But I worry ya know!" Tyres screeching caught our attention.

"Holy snap BB! You beat your own record! 3 laps in under 2 minutes!" A number of hollers were heard as BB got out of his car and Jazz tackled him onto the car. I gasped.

"Dudes! Watch the car!!" Jazz and BB froze and jumped of the car scratching their heads.

"Sorry Head mistress." Jazz mocked. BB nodded and kicked Jazz in the shin.

"BB." We looked to the voice and saw the same man as before. BB stepped towards him and nodded. The man smiled. "Well done!" He slapped him on the back and BB smiled.

"We continue like this lads we'll be heading to the champions' league in no time!" Cheers rose around the field. Suddenly the roar of engines could be heard. Looking around confused we turned to the entrance in time to see a Volvo just barely miss hitting my car. I almost had a heart attack. Cassie grabbed hold of me when she saw I almost fell over. The boys all stared until a look of realization crossed their faces.

"Oh god here we go." Muttered Ratchet, I looked over at BB and saw his face was expressionless as his hands curled into fists. I put my hand on his shoulder and he jumped slightly. Turning to look at me he smiled and relaxed his hands. I smiled back and watched as the car skidded to a stop in front of us. The dark windows blocked out the view of the people in there but suddenly the doors opened and out stepped 5 boys.

"Oh! We didn't realize there were people practicing today!" Ironhide glared.

"Sure ya didn't!" The boys smiled.

"Honestly we didn't!"

"Jayk stop it."

"Sorry Drew." I looked over to Cassie and saw the blush on her cheeks. I furrowed my brows and looked to where she was looking. 'Drew?' My eyes widened suddenly.

"Cassie!" I hissed. She jumped out of her stupor suddenly.

"What? Can't you see i'm busy?"

"Dude! You're checking out a guy you don't even know?!" Cassie looked down and shuffled her feet.

"Well, it's not as if I don't know him..." I looked at her blankly.

"YOU KNOW HIM!?" I yelled. The boys jumped and looked at me with wide eyes. BB rubbed his ear slightly as I was stood closest to him out of all of them. I looked back at them and smiled sheepishly.

"Hahaha sorry guys, I just need to-ya know, we just gotta...See ya in a bit!" I dragged Cassie off away from the boys and saw how she stared back at Drew. I looked back and saw Drew staring at her too. He looked towards me and I made the 'I'm watching you gesture' He looked at me scared and confused. I don't think he could choose which to be. I stopped me and Cassie when we were out of hearing distance.

"Alright spill."

"Spill what?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Cassie looked away and closed her eyes."

"I'm afraid I don't." I glared at her a crossed my arms. "Alright! Alright I'll spill! Just stop it! Stop torturing me!" I looked away and sighed slightly but then nodded.

"We met a few weeks back when I went to that race. BB was racing against them but I didn't know that at the time, we got talking and well..."

"Well? Well what?" Cassie mumbled something.

"WHAT!?" The boys looked over and saw me trying to get my hands around Cassie's throat. "What are you doing?! Fraternizing with the enemy!"

"I'm sorry!" She jumped away from me and ran away. I chased after her yelling curse words. "I'm sorry Momo I'm sorry!" Suddenly she tripped and I went flying over head. Taking her with me the two of us started rolling down the hill. I heard the boys start scuffling to see where we went. Landing at the bottom I was crushed under Cassie. We both stared at each other and then started laughing. Suddenly we heard a yell and laughing followed by an extra weight.

"Oh My God!" I wheezed. "Can't breathe!" Cassie flailed around on top of me.

"Jazz get off!" I heard a grunt as he pushed himself off and Cassie was lifted off of me. Taking in a breath of much need oxygen I was also suddenly hauled to my feet. Looking into the face of my 'saviour' I guess I noticed it was that Drew guy. He smiled at me and rubbed his head.

"You sure are clumsy." Scowling I shoved past him and my way back up the hill. I heard Drew, Cassie and Jazz making their way up too. When I got to the top BB looked like he was going to bite through his lip.

"Oi! BB, calm down!" BB looked at me and licked his now sore lip. I smiled and walked away from them. I heard some of the other team laughing.

"Hahaha did you see that rust bucket over there? They call that a car? Yeah, sure!" My eye twitched as my hand curled itself into a fist.

"I know! We should have hit it when we came in! Put it out of its misery." Growling I turned around and glared at the three boys, David, Bobby and TC I think their names were.

"Excuse me?" I snarled as I walked up to them.

"Whoa! Calm down little girl!" I glared.

"I'm not a little girl thank you very much, and that piece of junk happens to be my car!" They smirked as I yelled at them.

"Really now? Ahahaha well maybe you should send it back to the garbage."

"What? And have you steal it? No thanks." They looked at each other. "And by the way, my car could most likely run yours flat!" A chorus of 'Oooohs' were heard. Bobby laughed.

"Ya think so girly? Well you're running with the big boys now." I looked them up and down.

"Wow, you think a lot of yourself don't ya?" I heard Cassie in the background trying to hold her laughter in, but I could almost see her cheering now.

"I think we have a challenge boys." TC whooped and Drew smirked as he strided over. Drew stepped in front of me and towered over me.

"You think you can match me?"

"I don't think, I'm a very impulsive person, but I know I could win you blindfolded." Drew smirked and strided over to his Volvo.

"Less talk and more racing." I smirked and made my way over to my Mustang. I heard a number of footsteps behind me and a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Jazz pulling off his sunglasses and looking at me worriedly.

"Ya sure 'bout this Kid?" I nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Jazz, I'm not a little girl anymore." I turned away and muttered. "I've learnt from my mistakes." I got to my Mustang and heard some more footsteps arrive behind me. I turned to see BB.

"Yeah BB? You haven't come to try and stop me right?" He smiled and shook his head. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. He pulled away and I raised an eyebrow.

"Good luck hug?" He nodded and walked away. I blushed slightly and opened the door to my Mustang. Jumping into the seat I belted in and started up the car. Taping the steering wheel I rolled it down the hill to the starting line where everyone else was at. I pulled up alongside the Volvo. I saw Drew smirk at me and I gave him the finger. He laughed and we both looked forward when we saw Cassie standing in the middle of the track. She jumped up and down waving her hands around.

"First one around the track 4 times wins! Simple dee doo da!" She smiled. "READY." I saw the guys start hollering.

"Come on MUSTANG!

"Go ya crazy bitch!"

"Drive that pussy into the dirt!" I saw BB jumping up and down with Jazz before they started doing the running man again. I laughed.

"SET!" Drew and I revved our engines and got into gear. I released the handbrake and put my foot on the brake.

"GO!" Lifting my foot off the brake the Mustang shot forward. I saw Drew pull out in front of me slightly and I smiled.

"IT'S ON NOW!" Changing gear the clutch caught and I had to push hard on the accelerator. Pulling up behind Drew the dirt flew into my windscreen. Pulling out to the side of him I saw the first turning come up, shifting up a gear again I turned the wheel sharply and crossed behind Drew to get to the inside of the track. Pulling out in front of him I saw him swerve slightly. Smirking I pulled up to 5th and put my foot to the floor on the accelerator. Rounding the second corner I noticed how this one backed up on itself. Wincing I pulled out to the outside of the track and pulled harder on the wheel. I heard it whine as the tyres screeched around the corner. Suddenly I felt a bump from behind. I looked in the mirror to see Drew pulling back to ram me again. I jolted forward in my seat and growled.

"Dude! Lay off the paint job!" I yelled. Huffing I blew a piece of hair out of my face and pulled off the third turning. I saw Drew come up beside me and tried to ram me again. I pushed the break suddenly and watched as he missed by an inch which caused him to go off track for a brief second which gave the chance to get in front of him again. Pulling around the final corner I saw the guys and Cassie jumping up and down. Zooming past them I saw Cassie hold her dress down. I faintly heard 'Can't Touch This' From Jazz.

"Boys..." I muttered. Completing the track another 2 times I couldn't see Drew. "What the? Where'd he go?" Suddenly I heard a crunch from beneath me. "What?" The car suddenly started to go the opposite direction I wanted too. "Huh? What-"suddenly I saw Drew pull out in front of me. "WHAT THE HELL!" I gripped the steering wheel trying to keep in control. "Where'd he come from!?" I saw him smirking back at me. "What did you do to my car you bastard!?" I saw him laughing and I growled. 'That's it....' I growled in my head.

"He's going down." Pushing my foot to the floor I turned the car sharply to the left. Although I needed to go right. I heard Cassie scream in the distance.

"What the hell is she doing!?" I smirked and watched as the car went left, I waited until I was almost parallel with the turning before I spun it to the left sharply again and watched as the car spun.

"_Now Momo, watch your Papa." I stared with wide brown eyes as my dad raced around the track. His team and my brother were down in the pit watching with bated breath._

_"Mama?" I questioned._

"_Yes dear?" I looked up at her._

_"What's Papa doing?" I saw my Mama smile._

"_The Richards spin." I cocked my head to the side and looked back to the track to my dad suddenly veer to the left. _

_"Ahh Mama! What's he-"_

"_Watch dear." I stared in horror as my Papa got closer to the barricade when suddenly the car spun to the left. It spun 3 times before it suddenly came to a halt facing the corner and shot forward._

_"Whoa." I whispered in awe. I watched as my Papa zoomed over the finishing line._

"_Your Papa really is an amazing man."_

_"Molly! No you're doing it wrong! You need to leave it longer before you press the handbrake!" I growled._

"_I'm trying Dad! I really am." My dad shook his head._

_"Honestly! I knew there was something wrong with me when I agreed to let you race." I smiled._

"_Well I AM your Daughter." My Dad laughed._

_"That you are!"_

Setting my face into a determined frown I counted down.

"3" I closed my eyes.

"2" My hand twitched in my lap.

"1" My eyes snapped open.

'Now!' I thought. My hand flew from my lap and grabbed the brake in a vice grip and I yanked it up. My body was thrown to the side as the Mustang rocked slightly. I pried my eyes open. They widened in surprise.

"SHIT!" I glared as I realized I was just off again. Seeing my friends jumping up and down screaming I kicked the car into gear angrily and pressed on the accelerator. I came up behind Drew and pulled to the side. But I was just that little bit too late. Drew crossed the line barely a second before me. We pulled to a stop and I climbed out of the car. Cassie and the boys ran up to me.

"You did great out there girl!" yelled Jazz as he clapped me on the back.

"Yeah but I lost."

"Man! That's the best girl driving I've seen since Cassie here got in the sugar stash and decided to go for a joy ride." I smiled. I heard VFC laughing.

"Ahahaha! See that thing's just like a shed on wheels!" I growled and pushed my way through the Autobots. I stalked my way up to Drew and saw him turn around to face me. I saw his cocky face and growled; pulling back my arm I pushed it forward and smacked him in the face with my fist. I heard the loud 'SMACK' and a "Go girl!" I saw VFC turn to glare at me but then Cassie came up beside me. She whispered out the side of her mouth as she dragged me away.

"I know I love you and all, but that move there? From now on that's a no no." I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"Sorry, but he had it coming." I shook out my fist. "Damn that hurt! But totally worth it!"

"Yeah, but seriously...never again." She looked at me with as much of a serious expression she could muster. "I'm serious." I nodded and saluted. She growled at me and I ran away.

"MoMo get back here!" I laughed as I ran away spinning away from her when she went to grab me. I heard the rev of an engine and I looked up from trying to keep Cassie at bay. The VFC team had gotten back into their Volvo and were currently driving away. I saw Drew in the passenger seat holding his nose glaring at me. I laughed and gave him a wave. He just huffed and turned away. We watched them until they drove out of sight. That's when the hollering started.

"Girl you were awesome!"

"The next time you do something like that make sure to have a switchblade between your knuckles!"

"Ironhide! You illegal bastard!"

"Oh you know you want it!"

"Oh yeah bring it Baby!" yelled Jazz. Jazz and Ironhide started wrestling as Ratchet and BB made their way over. Optimus had long since driven away deeming practice over. Ratchet whacked me on the back nearly causing me to topple over.

"You were awesome out there kid! Where'd ya learn to drive like that?! And that hook! Jesus!" I laughed.

"My Dad taught me, both!" BB and Ratchet laughed. BB headed over and ruffled my hair. Blushing I smacked his hand away and smoothed it out. BB looked towards Cassie and she nodded.

"Excuse me Miss Richards, but I'm afraid we are going to have to kidnap you for tonight." I looked at Cassie in confusion.

"Wha-?" Suddenly I was being lifted in the air and placed on someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Ah! BB you put me down right now!" I felt him shake his head and I growled. Suddenly I felt someone slap my ass.

"Oi! Who did that?"

"It was BB!"

"It was Jazz."

"Ahaha it was Ironhide!" A number of laughs filled the area as Iron hide growled.

"Oh watch out!"

"Ahhhh I'm gonna wet my pants!"

"With what?!"

"Oi! Watch it!" I tried to hold in my laughter as it hurt too much to laugh when BB's shoulder was rammed into my shoulder. I was suddenly placed gently into the passenger seat of the Camaro.

"Huh?" I watched as BB climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. Cassie dived into the back. "Wait! What about my car?!" Cassie smiled.

"Don't worry! Jazz is fetching it over with the boys!" My eyes widened and I gulped as I imagined all the possible ways it could be destroyed.

"No way! Let me out right now!" BB chuckled as I attempted to make a break for it but he had locked the doors. I pushed myself against the glass as we drove away and I saw Jazz getting into the driving seat of my baby. "Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

**OK! good? Bad? Sucks? Tell meee! What do you think of the Autobots then heh heh? ;D What about Molly and Cassie? Are they ok? I do hope there not Mary-Sue :/ Tell me if you think I could improve anything! Pleeease!!**

**Much loove! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did ya miss me!? Honestly I love you guys!! Thanks to my very first reviewer and all the alerts and faves guys! You. are. AMAAAZZIINGGG!! :)**

**Thank you cutiepup3, Crystal Rosemary Witwicky, VeekaIzhanez, Irish Cailin and musicismyhero!!**

**I'm actually kinda suprised that there are people who like my story so far... :) I'll take it as a good sign!!! :D**

**I would also like to know if I'm moving this story on a bit too fast... :/ I re-read this chapter god knows how many times and I dunno...it seems a bit fast paced but oh well...what can I do RAWR!**

**I'm glad that Molly and Cassie are liked too!! If you have any questions etc then do not hesitate to ask! I won't bite...hard... XD**

**Anywaaay!! Ooooon with the stoory!!**

**More Authors notes at the end :)**

"So why exactly am I here?" I asked as I stared up at the Rutter household. Cassie smiled as the three of us stepped in to the house. Her cowboy boots clicked on the hardwood flooring.

"Well the 'rents are out of town for the weekend." She looked over at BB. "So we-I mean thought I should invite you over and we could have a girly night." I smirked.

"Awww BB I didn't know you liked that! I'll paint your nails pink for you yeah?" A look of pure horror crossed BB's face when I mentioned it and me and Cassie laughed. "Don't worry boy! I'm just pulling ya!" He sighed and put a hand to his chest. Cassie smiled.

"Come on Momo! Lets head on upstairs!" I smiled as she grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs. I waved bye to BB, he smiled and waved back slightly watching us leave. 'Why can't I look away?' I thought. Our eyes followed each other before I was suddenly cut off from him by being dragged around a corner. 'Snap out of it Molly!' I slapped myself. I winced and rubbed my now red cheek.

"Ouch..." Cassie looked at me like I'd grown two heads before shrugging and pulling me into her room. She plopped down on her bed and I fell backwards onto it sighing. I stared up at the ceiling with a small smile on my face. Cassie grinned and leaned her face over mine.

"What's up?" I asked. She just kept smiling. My eyebrows furrowed as she leaned in closer. She shook her head giggling before she jumped up and clapped her hands.

"I'm gonna go and make some coffee!" before I could answer she had ran out the room and down stairs. I blinked and shrugged my shoulders before staring back at the ceiling. All I could picture was BB's face. His deep brown eyes that were almost black, and the way he had a dimple on his left cheek every time he smiled and- 'OH MY GOD! What the hell am I thinking!?' I shot up straight and almost head butted BB himself.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screaming I rolled backwards and fell off the bed. Lying on the floor I groaned as I rubbed my head. I saw BB's head pop up over the side and he smiled at me whilst chuckling nervously. "BB must you always insist on hurting me?" I pulled myself up and saw him pouting. I laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Kidding! Kidding!" He smiled up at me as I sat back down on the bed causing it to bounce slightly. Cue awkward silence. Tapping my legs with my hands I busied myself looking around Cassie's room. Clicking my tongue I glance at BB out of the corner of my eye. He was fiddling with his fingers and trying to look anywhere other than at me. Furrowing my brow I looked towards the door.

"Soooo...." BB looked at me. "What you doing up here anyway?" I turned to look at him and saw him shrug his shoulders. I chuckled. "You don't know what you're doing up here?" He shook his head. "Ok then..." Glancing back at the door I sighed. "Did you see Cassie on your way up here by any chance?" BB shook his head. "Not at all?" He shook his head again. "She's not making coffee is she?" I saw BB make an 'X' with his arms and I sighed. 'Figures' I thought. Standing up I made my way to the door. I heard BB jump up and follow me. He walked in front of me backwards whilst looking at me curiously.

"I'm going home." BB's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously. "You don't want me to go?" He shook his head again. I paused and thought about. "I can't" I started walking again and made my way past him. He followed my down the stairs. "I have stuff to do BB." He frowned. "Sorry." I arrived at the front door and opened it. Looking out I saw the sky clouding over. Sighing I turned around to BB. "It was nice meeting you." BB nodded but the frown remained on his face. I smiled slightly. "Oh come on! I'm sure you can think of something to do!" He smiled slightly and I waved as I walked outside. He waved back slightly as the door shut behind me. Walking out into the yard I noticed something was off. My eyes widened.

"No. No. No you have GOT to be kidding me!" Looking around I noticed the Camaro was sitting in the yard, but there was no sign of my baby. "Grrr Oh, man!" Suddenly I felt a splat of rain fall onto my nose. Going cross eyed I stared at my nose in confusion. "What-" And that's about the time it felt as if a bucket of water fell on top of me. Growling I looked towards to the sky. "Why!? Do you HAVE to make my day bad on purpose?!" I went to walk forward but I slipped on a patch of mud. "Wah!" Falling on my back I groaned. "This is so not my day." I thought as I sat up. Hearing footsteps coming towards me I turned around and saw BB jogging towards me. He looked at me with stifled amusement, and holding an umbrella. "Don't. Say. A. Word." He looked at me in confusion before he glared at me and began stomping, yes stomping away. Realising what I said I gasped.

"Oh BB! I'm sorry I-"Making my way up again I slipped and fell flat on my face. Slamming my fist into the mud I looked up to see a pair of black and yellow sneakers in front of me. Following the legs up the body I noticed the rain had stopped. "And so the saviour returns! And with an Umbrella!" He laughed at me and bent down to help me up. Supporting me by the elbow so I most likely wouldn't trip again we walked back into the house. BB shook his hair out and collapsed the umbrella. I stood in the door way not knowing what to do with myself. I looked at BB and saw he had his back to me.

"I'm sorry BB." He turned to look at me and smiled. He shrugged his shoulders at me and waved his hand in the air as if to say 'Forget it!' I frowned. "I'm not just going to forget saying something like that!" he looked at me exasperated. "I need to make it up to you!" He shook his head. "Yesh I do!" He glared at me. "Sorry BB, but I am and I will!" He sighed and just turned to walk away. "Erm BB?" He turned back to me and I gestured to my muddy body. His eyes widened as he took in all the mud dripping off of me and plopping on the ground. His mouth dropped open as he ran off. I blinked at the space he once stood. "Wha-?" Suddenly he was back with towels. He handed a number of them to me and then he got down on his knees and started mopping up the floor. He tapped my feet so I lifted them up one at a time as he placed a towel underneath me. He sat back on his knees and looked up at me. I looked back. He gestured with his hands for me to start cleaning myself and I made an 'O' with my mouth and proceeded to wipe off as much mud as possible. I put the towel to my face and wiped off as much mud as possible. Lifting it away from my face I noticed that BB had once again disappeared. "What the hell?" I whispered to myself as I looked around in confusion. Suddenly there was a pile of clothes in my face. Blinking I looked and saw BB holding out some clean clothes for me. My eyes brightened as I took them off of him. I glanced around before he grabbed my elbow and steered in the direction of the bathroom. Being careful not to leave mud prints on the floor we stopped outside the bathroom. I thanked BB and walked in closing the door giving him a smile.

Stripping off my now ruined shirt and peeling off my jeans I held them up away from me. Giving them a once over I carefully folded them up and placed them to the side along with my trainers. Grabbing a towel I wet it and scrubbed at my skin getting off any excess mud. Leaning against the sink I looked at my hands. "What is wrong with me?" I whispered. Shaking my head I grabbed the clothes BB had gotten for me. Putting them on I realized it was a baggy shirt and a pair of three quarter shorts. Smoothing them out I realized the shirt basically swallowed me up. Turning to the door I opened it and saw BB leaning against the wall, he had his arms crossed behind his head and had closed his eyes. Sliding over to him so I was in front of him I smirked and prodded him in the side. He jumped and gave a silent yell as he stared at me. I smiled and gave a wave. He blinked and looked me over before smirking.

"Thanks for the clothes BB, I appreciate it!" He smiled wider and puffed his chest out before gliding away and bowing to me. I giggled and sauntered past him giving a curtsy. "Why thank you kind Gentleman!" He looked up and pretended to bow and accept praise from many people. Raising an eyebrow I walked past him. Walking up to a window I lifted the curtain slightly to see rain, rain and guess what...more rain. Dropping the curtain I sighed.

"Great! What am I gonna do now?" I looked at BB. He looked back. For a few minutes it stayed like that until suddenly a light bulb flickered above BB's head. Before going out. "BB! WHAT DID YOU DO?" I heard BB cough before something moved and grabbed hold of my hand. My eyes widened as I was dragged off somewhere through the darkness. "Ahhhh kidnap! Waaaah-Ooomph" I collided with BB's back as he stopped and opened a door. His hand left mine and I found myself missing its warmth. I heard a door open and some rustling before the door was closed again. Suddenly BB's hand was back in mine and I was once again being dragged away. The hardwood floor was replaced with carpet, still being pulled along I stared at where BB's back would be.

"Where are we-" suddenly my foot hit something and my eyes widened. "Holy SHIT! Oww!" I heard BB turn around as we stopped. I felt him mess with something in his hands before there was suddenly a light aimed directly in my eyes. "Holy- aim that thing AWAY from me! Please!" I yelled as I covered my eyes and stumbled back slightly landing on my injured foot. "OW!" BB grabbed me and sat me down on the couch just a few feet away from us. I glared at BB as he crouched in front of me and directed the light at my now red and throbbing foot. "And you couldn't have put that thing on before we started traipsing around in the dark?" I saw BB look up at me sheepishly. "Honestly! Boys these days!" He examined my foot silently before getting up and walking away. He turned back around to face me and held his hands up as if to say 'stay!'. I raised my eyebrow.

"Dude! I am not a dog!" BB's eyes widened as he continued walking and out the door into another room. Sighing I glanced down at my foot. 'What did I even hit it on?' Lifting the light I looked to where I think we were standing before and saw a coffee table that looked to be on an angle. 'And there it is.' I thought. Glaring at the table I held the light up and surveyed the room. 'Ah. The living room.' Sitting back I sighed slightly. "This is just my luck." Closing my eyes I rested my head on the back of the sofa. I didn't hear BB come back in nor did I realize what he was carrying until last minute.

"Holy CRAP that shit is cold man!" BB held my foot in place so I couldn't pull it away. I glared at him as he lifted my foot up and placed it on the couch resting the bag of ice on top of it. He tapped my leg slightly and moved away to sit on the recliner opposite me. Crossing his legs he pulled them underneath him and rested his elbows on his knees. Looking at me he didn't blink. 'Ok...that's just a tad bit creepy.' I thought. I looked away from him awkwardly and pulled a pillow to rest behind my back. Looking back over at him I realized he was still looking at me.

"Soooo... what do we do now?" BB shrugged. And let the silence continue. "Do you fancy playing 20 questions?" He looked at me as if to think I'm crazy. "Maybe I am." BB sighed. "Oh come on! I love a bit of a challenge!" He looked back at me, silently scrutinizing me, I didn't back down though. I stared straight back into his brown, hazelnut boarding on black eyes. Ok let's not get too far ahead of yourself Molly. Finally he nodded and I smiled. Pursing my lips I tapped my chin in thought. "Hmmm." 'Start off easy' I thought. Looking up at BB I saw him gulp.

"How old are you?" He sighed and visibly relaxed. 'Wow...am I intimidating or something? Okay let's scratch that.' I saw him raise 10 fingers and then 7. "17?" He nodded. "Hm cool. Your turn." He nodded and pointed to me. He then raised 17 fingers and pointed to himself and then at me again. "How old am I?" He nodded. "17 almost 18." His eyebrow twitched up slightly before lowering again. I smirked. "My turn." He gulped. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I saw his face gradually turn red as he shook his head shakily. I laughed. "Aww BB I was just messing with ya!" He sighed but his face didn't lose its blush. "But really? No girlfriend? Wow! I'm surprised. I mean seriously." BB looked away from me and nodded. "How come?" He looked back at me and shook his index finger no. "Ahaha alright then it's your turn." He nodded before tapping his chin in thought. He went to open his mouth a few times but shut them straight away. He looked a bit like a fish, and I'm trying to be nice! He shot up out of his seat and dived for the table beside the couch. Rooting through the top draw he pulled out a pen and piece of paper and held them in the air triumphantly. 'Oooooh' I thought. 'That could make things easier.' He slid to the floor in front of me and started scribbling away. Trying to get a peek at what he was putting but he leaned further backwards away from me and glared at me playfully. He tutted and covered his paper more. I leant back again and pouted crossing my arms, careful not to move my foot. He finally finished writing and handed the piece of paper to me. I looked at it and almost broke down. I looked back at BB and he smiled.

"BB...You're...you're asking...if I...pfft OH MY GOD! Ahahaha!" BB looked confused. "Oh god I'm sorry it's just 'So...Do you come here often?' Ahaha oh you sure are unique BB." BB smiled at that and his eyes shone. "I do come here quite a bit, well used to any way but after ..." I paused and looked away from BB. "Yeah I come here often, it's just you're never here when I seem to come by." I laughed and avoided looking at BB. I could see his frown out the corner of my eyes. I sighed. "My turn!" BB put his hand on my knee. I looked down at it and frowned. "I'm alright BB." His eyebrows furrowed together more tightly. "Honestly I'm fine! It's no big deal." He looked at me to as if to say 'As if' as he gave a silent scoff but nodded anyway. I smiled at him and put my hand over his giving it a slight squeeze before letting go. He hesitated slightly before pulling his hand off of my knee. "Anyway!" I clapped my hands slightly. "My go!" I saw BB flinch as I grinned evilly at him.

'Let the fun begin.'

**Some place remote**

"So...are you sure this is...ya know...erm cool?"

"Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?" The first figure looked towards the second. "Ok maybe it's not good, especially if BB finds out but he can't control me forever." The first figure sighed.

"Cassie..."

"Yeah, yeah I know! He's my brother, he's supposed to be protective. But that's no reason for him to want to beat the snizzle out of you every time he sees you or even gets wind of your name!"

"Well we are rivals." Cassie pouted.

"I know that! But still..." The other figure sighed.

"Anyway, I thought you had that other girl staying over at your house tonight?" Cassie gave a nervous giggle. "What did you do..."

"Weellll I may or may not have told her that I was going to make coffee and then secretly climbed out of a window to come meet you..." The other figure gasped.

"Oh crap Cassie! Now not only is your brother gonna want to beat the shit out of me so is that other girl! And she already got a good swing at me earlier today!" Cassie looked over at the other figure and smiled. She grabbed hold of their chin and turned them towards her.

"Shhhhh, there's no need to worry." She moved in closer and gently pressed her lips to his. "Everything will be fine." The figure brought her closer and nuzzled their head into her hair.

"Everything will eventually be fine...Drew..." Drew sighed.

"I know...I know..." They stayed huddled together on the bank for awhile. "I'm serious though...what if she's watching us right now."

"Drew..."

"No really!" He stood up and started pacing, "What if she's secretly planning my demise!"

"I think she was already planning that earlier to be fair."

"She's probably watching us right now! Her and BB both."

"I think you're over reacting slightly."

"Oh god!" He got down on his knees. "I'm gonna die!!"

"DREW!" Cassie got down in front of him. "Honestly boy! Nothing. Is. Going. To. Happen. They don't even know where I am." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he clung to her waist.

"Ok, ok, ok." He took a deep breath and looked up at Cassie. She smiled back at him. "What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn."

"Ok don't say that."

"Oops sorry, I forgot."

"Yeah..." Drew got to his feet and pulled Cassie with him. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I dunno." Cassie swung her arms and spun in a circle before grabbing Drews hands again. "What do you wanna do? We got the whooole night!" Drew smiled.

"As long as I'm with you it doesn't really matter."

**Back at the Rutter household**

"So...BB." I held the flashlight in his face and he gulped. "Ya gonna answer the question...PUNK!" BB gulped and nodded his head slowly. "Guuuurd." I leaned back and smiled. "So...what's it like being Cassie's big brother?" BB's face fell and he wiped away some pretend sweat off his forehead. He did a little motion with his hands as if to say 'Meh...it's alright.' I nodded.

"Just alright?" He nodded. "I mean she is like a little ball of energy, especially once she gets into the sugar stash..." I shivered. "Never again." BB gave a silent laugh and I frowned. "Hey BB." He looked up at me. I shifted slightly in my seat. "What are the doctors saying about your voice now anyway? Is it gonna get better?" BB frowned and shrugged. He looked to the floor.

"Hey." I grabbed his chin and forced him to look me in the eyes. "It's ok ya know, if you don't wanna talk, I'm just worried." BB nodded.

"And sad." BB frowned in confusion. "Yeah, I'm confused myself." I looked to my lap. "I've only met you today but...it seems like I've known you so much longer." I closed my hands into fists. "The way Cassie always talks about you, it's like you're there with us ya know, and I guess it just..." I felt the corners of my eyes start to get wet. I lifted my hands up to dry them. "It just...It upsets me so much that you have to be like this! You can't yell! You can't shout! You can't scream! The lsightest things that seem so trivial are really important now that I think about it, how you can't even do that!" I punched the couches pillow with my hand.

"And yet you're always helping others, the way you helped me today is just one example I've seen, but there is so many other good deeds you've done!" BB looked at me in confusion. I laughed. "Cassie..." He made an 'O' with his mouth and looked away slightly.

"It frustrates me so much!" I kicked my leg on the arm of the couch, my good one mind you, and sighed. I felt a hand on mine and looked to see BB smiling at me. I stared at him for a minute before smiling back.

"Thank...you..." I looked to BB and saw him smiling again. My eyes widened as I realized it was him who talked. It was hoarse from its lack of use but...it was like honey. Sweet. If I was standing up I think my legs would have gone weak. 'Oh god' I thought. Suddenly my eyes narrowed.

"Don't do that you idiot!" I whacked him over the back of the head with a pillow repeatedly. "You. Want. To. Get. Better. Don't. You!" I yelled. With each word I hit him with the pillow. He backed away terrified. Breathing heavily I chucked the pillow down on the floor and leaned back pouting. I saw him smiling goofily at me from where he was sat. "What...?" He shook his head still smiling. "Next time you do that I'll kill you." The smile didn't leave his face.

"I'm being serious." Ah there we go.

**Back with Cassie and Drew**

Sitting on the bench Cassie and Drew snuggled up next to each other.

"I fancy ice cream."

"No. You know what you get like when you have sugar."

"Mmmm chocolate chip ice cream in cookie dough."

"Cassie..."

"Smothered in chocolate sauce and maple syrup." Drews' stomach rumbled.

"Damn it."

"You know you want some too." Drew sighed.

"Fiiine!"

"Yaaay!" Cassie jumped up and started running down the path.

"Cassie wait!" Drew started running after her.

"Come on slow coach!

"Ahhh Cassie watch out for that-" He watched as Cassie ran straight into the object. " Lampost...." He ran up to her whilst she was slowly sitting up rubbing her head.

"Ouch..."

"I did try and warn you.."

"Yeah when it was basically right on top of me." She stood up brushing dirt of her dress and pointed at the tree next to the lamppost. "Watch where you're going you silly cow! Go back to the ribena factory where you belong!" She stood glaring at it for a good few seconds. "Be gone I command thee!" Drew grabbed her shoulder.

"Erm Cassie." He turned her to the lamppost "That's what YOU ran into." He grabbed her hand. "Now come on lets go get that ice cream." Cassie smiled at him.

"Kaaaay!" She skipped ahead of him dragging him along by his arm. 'Women and their Bi-Polar moods...' he thought shaking his head.

"And that's when it happened!"

"What happened?" Cassie and Drew stopped and listened to the voices.

"Sunny's NAIL broke! Oh god you should have seen the sheer horror on his face!" A number of laughs broke free at that moment as Cassie and Drew peered around the corner to see a number of cars and a blue Mustang.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me man!" whispered Cassie as she pulled her and Drew back slightly.

"Sides! You've got to stop telling people shit like that!" A loud THUMP was heard followed by a shout of pain.

"Yo! Watch it Sunny! Don't wanna break another! Bahahaha!" Cassie sighed and slammed her forehead against her palm.

"Damn it."

"What's up?" Drew questioned.

"Yo! Sunny, Sides! Will ya watch the Mustang! Molly will go nuts on ya both if ya so much as scratch it!"

"What?"

"This junk?"

**"It's just a pile of scrap metal."**

"Ahahaha don't say that to her face."

**"And why's that Jazz-a-roo?"**

"Cause when he messed it up she almost ran him over!"

"Yeah well at least she didn't beat me in an arm wrestle! Ya must be getting old ya lazy mechanic!"

"Why I oughta!"

"We need to get outta here." Drew looked at Cassie.

"What the rush?"

"What are you blind? That's my brothers team you idiot!" Drew blanched.

"Oh...I didn't realize seen as they don't have the Camaro, whose Mustang is that anyway?"

"It belongs to the girl who beat you up."

"Ahhhh-!"

"Drew shut up they'll hear you!" She clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Hey what was that?"

"I dunno, wanna go check it out guys?"

"**Ok"**

"Shit! Time to go!" Cassie grabbed Drew and ran the way they came before.

"Wait where are we going?" Cassie continued dragging him until they stopped beneath a tree.

"Quick! Climb it!"

"What I can't-"

"Just go!" Drew huffed.

"Fine, fine." Climbing up the tree he sighed "Women these days, always so controlling."

"I CAN hear you ya know." Drew gulped and stopped on a branch hauling Cassie up after him.

"So...how long do we stay up here?" He asked watching as a group of people ran past underneath them.

"I have no idea..."

**Back at the Rutter household**

BB and I sat on the sofa. My foot was feeling better enough so I could put it on the floor. But BB being who he is insisted that it be kept on the couch. I just scoffed and told him to sit down. When he did I placed my foot on his lap. His eyes had widened and a slight blush crept upon his face as I leant backwards with my arms behind my head. Looking at the ceiling we both sat in silence. It was BB's turn to ask a question but I guess he was thinking of what to ask. Suddenly I felt a tap on my leg. Looking up I saw BB holding out the piece of paper for me to take. Seeing that smile on his face made he take the paper cautiously. I looked at him as I peeked at it slightly but not reading it. I saw him ushering me with his hands to look at it.

"Oh what the hell?" I looked at the paper and read the question. And again. And again. And again. "WHAT??!!" BB looked at me and blinked his wide eyes innocently. My mouth opened and closed as I stared at him in shock. "Wh-wh? B-But...Oh my god." I slid off the sofa and watched as BB did the same. We stared at each other for awhile. He tilted his head to the side as I continued to stare at him open mouthed.

"Honestly BB!! What kind of question is that?" I questioned. He smiled at me goofily and shrugged his shoulders. I looked at the paper again. "What is my bra size?" I sighed. "I'm not answering that." BB laughed. I stared at him in shock as he was rolling around on the floor in silent laughter. He was laughing so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes and was actually hitting his fist on the floor. I recoiled slightly as I saw him having a mini fit. "Erm BB? You ok?" He stopped laughing but even then he was still giving off silent chuckles. Cocking my eyebrow at him I saw him look at me and give a nervous chuckle. "Uh hmm..." He smiled at me and dived behind the sofa. "Oh I don't think so." Standing up I grabbed hold of the couch at the sudden throbbing in my foot. Shaking it off I moved around the sofa to confront BB to find he wasn't there.

"What the-?" Suddenly I was jumped from behind and knocked over the back of the sofa. Landing on the couch only the top half of my body made it. I watched as BB tumbled to the ground and landed beneath my head on the ground. He turned to face me from the floor and we looked at each other once again. No one seemed to want to break this silent stare down. Time seemed to stop as I stared at him. 'What is this?' I thought as I stared into his hazel eyes. He stared right back. 'I'm not supposed to feel like this after only knowing the guy for under a day.' Suddenly it all stopped when I blinked, and just like that time started again. I shot up forgetting that half my body was still over on the other side of the couch and grunted slightly with effort. Falling back I tried again only to feel a pair of hands against my back holding me up. Looking backwards I saw BB holding me up with one hand as he gently lifted my legs from the other side and twisted me around. Setting me back on the couch he sat next to me and we stared at the wall in another silence.

"So BB..." He looked at me. "What's YOUR bra size?" I turned to him with a goofy smile as he stared back at me with a weird look on his face before laughing again and shaking his head no.

**Back with Cassie and Drew**

"Ok I really, really have to go now Drew!" Cassie whispered in a rush. Drew held her tightly to his chest.

"But I don't want you too." He whined nuzzling his head in her neck. Cassie sighed and melted into his arms.

"I know, I know but I left my Brudda and Molly." Drew winced at the name. "Oh stop being such a baby." She said pulling away. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "They're in there together, on their own, I can't see any lights on either and I can tell Molly is gonna rip my head off." Drew sighed as he leaned in and kissed her again quickly, Cassie held on tightly to his hair as they spent their last few moments together. Cassie broke away.

"When will I see you again?" Drew asked as she walked away. She turned back.

"I'm not sure." Drew sighed.

"Well...What about next week? Same time?" Cassie thought about it before nodding and smiling.

"It's a date!" She whispered loudly before disappearing into her house. Drew smirked before getting back into his car and driving away. As he pulled away he grabbed his mobile phone and looked through his contacts before finally pressing green. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Is it done?" Drew smirked.

"Yeah, it's done."

**In the Rutter Household**

I heard BB shift slightly beside me. We were both sat on the floor leaning against the sofa. Looking towards him I saw he had his eyebrows furrowed together and looked like he was listening for something.

"What's up BB?" He turned his head towards me and made a 'Shhh' motion with his hand. "Ok...Ok then." I squeaked. BB stood up but stayed crouched and made his way over to the window. I quickly crawled after him and peaked over the windowsill in time to see a silhouette of a car disappear. 'Hmm' I thought.

"Hey BB?" BB looked at me in the corner of his eye. "Do you mind if I go get myself a glass of water or something?" He stood up and went to walk out the door but I grabbed him. "No no, no I'll go get it don't worry." I hopped/ran to the couch and grabbed a light before making my way to the door. I looked back at BB and saw he had a frown on his face. "Oh god BB I'm only going to the kitchen." BB pouted and I chuckled. "See ya in a few! I'll scream If I get jumped getting a glass of water." BB glared at me as I walked out the door. Chuckling still I made my way down the hallway.

"I hope this is still the way..." I muttered as I stopped at an archway. Shining the light into the room I spotted a table, chairs, worktops and kitchen appliances. "Sweet..." Making my way into the room I glanced at the washboard and saw there was a clean glass there. Grabbing it I went to put it under the tap but I heard a creek. Pausing, my eyebrows furrowed together slightly.

"BB I told you I'm fine." I put the glass under the tap and waited for it to fill. Switching the tap off with a slight squeak I took a sip out of it turning around to see a face. Jumping I dropped the glass with a smash.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Stumbling back I dropped the flashlight as well and almost slipped on the water. I heard something shuffling in the distance and footsteps running towards me. Looking back at the face I saw their eyes were wide in shock. The flashlight rolled and stopped at their feet giving me a look at their...cowboy boots.

"AHH CASSIE!!" I yelled.

"AHHHHH MOMO!!" I grabbed my chest and heaved slightly.

"Please do not and I mean do NOT do that again." I muttered sighing. Suddenly a light was shone on the two of us. Looking up I saw BB holding the flashlight, he had a glare set on his face as he looked at his twin.

"Heyy BB!!" BB's eye twitched. I stifled a giggle as Cassie edged back towards me. I looked at her and coughed.

"Sooo Cassie..." Cassie stiffened in front of me. "Wheeeeere have you beeeen?" I asked as I folded my arms. She turned around to face me ever so slowly.

"Well you see I- Momo you know you're my besty westy and that I love you right well you see I waaaaas..." she looked out the window behind me. "GARDENING! I mean I was erm..." she coughed slightly. "Gardening, Yep I was...gardening." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mmmm Hmmm, gardening, at this time of night?" She nodded fast, too fast. "Ya know what." Cassie stiffened. "I don't want to know what you were doing." Cassie sighed in relief. "Ya know cause 'gardening' was so more important that spending time with me." I turned my back on her and leant up against the sink. "Cause I was so worth being ditched for a bit of gardening." I looked over my shoulder at Cassie and saw a guilty look on her face. Turning fully around I smiled. "Duuude! No worries alright? It's all good! Besides." I shrugged. "I got to spend an AMAAAZING night with your brother dearest." I walked over to BB and hugged him sideways not being able to see the blush on his face. "BB here is my NEW besty westy." I smirked at Cassie's reaction. "Cause he won't ditch me. Right BB?" I turned to look up at him and he nodded his head quickly in a 'yes' motion. I looked to Cassie again and saw her with a smirk on her face. My eyebrows furrowed slightly at this.

"Amaaaazing night with BB huh?" I blushed at this.

"Whoa! Cassie hold up! Not like that!" Cassie smirked again.

"So why haven't you two let go of each other yet." She pointed at me and BB, I noticed now that BB's arms had also slid around my waist. 'When did that happen?' I thought. Jumping away from each other I blushed and looked away. Coughing I looked back at Cassie and saw her smirking again. 'Urgh how I HATE that smirk.' I thought with a growl.

"I see you're also wearing his clothes hmmm, haven't done anything my butt!" Sighing in frustration I grabbed hold of part the shirt.

"I was COVERED in mud Cassie, MUD!!"

"Why?"

"Cause bloody Jazz hasn't turned up with my car!"

"Ooooo so THAT'S why he had it..."

"YOU SAW HIM?!"

"Noooo...did I say that?" Cassie gulped as I stalked over to her.

"Where did you see him? I'm gonna kick him so hard he's gonna have to wait over 20 years before his puberty hits aga- Ahh!" Slipping backwards on the water that had fallen on the floor I landed on my back. "Owww. This is definitely not my best day..." Sitting up I felt BB and Cassie helping me up. "Sorry guys..." I saw Cassie and BB once again stifling their laughs. "Oooooh." They each grabbed a hold of my arms and pulled me back into the living room. Pushing me down on the couch I closed my eyes.

"Anyway BB?" I heard Cassie ask. "Why are all the lights out?" I'm assuming BB did something with his hands to tell Cassie what happened. "Oh the electric blew? Why didn't you switch the emergency supply on?" I twitched slightly. "You...don't know?" The only thought going through my head right now was, even if he is *gadorable, at this moment 'Kill BB.' Opening my eyes again I saw BB looking sheepish, Cassie sighed and walked away.

"Alright I'll go switch it on then." She stalked off muttering. "Stupid brother...Grrr..." I looked to BB once she had gone and blinked. He looked over at me awkwardly and shifted his feet.

"There was an emergency supply of electricity? And you didn't switch it on?" BB nodded and looked down looking guilty. It's amazing just how much alike these two look when they do that.

"BB it's alright." He looked up at me shocked. "It was more fun anyway in the dark." The lights suddenly came on. "Oh my god! My eyes! I'm blind!"

"You do realize your last two sentences sounded really wrong, right?" Jumping I peaked from behind my fingers and saw Cassie leaning against the doorframe. I sighed.

"Yeah, sure, BB and I had tonnes of hot, steamy sex all around your house in the dark! It was so good that I am now blind an-!

"OK! OK! That's enough! Sorry for making fun of you!" I burst out laughing seeing both Cassie's and BB's horrified faces.

"Oh man!" I looked at BB and smiled. "Sorry BB! I didn't mean to scare you with those images." BB gulped and looked away with a blush on his face. Cassie looked at him and smiled goofily.

"Awwww! BB!" BB looked at her with wide eyes. "Do you-"He clamped his hand over her mouth and shook his head quickly. I tilted my head to the side slightly and stared at the two as they had a silent conversation between themselves. I watched as BB's soft yet masculine hand held Cassie by her mouth, I watched how Cassie licked his hand and his brown hazel eyes widened in shock and disgust as he wiped his hand on his leg. I saw the way his slight muscles flexed beneath his shirt as he held hold of Cassie trying to keep her from what looked like giving him a hug. My eyes widened as I realized what I was doing.

'Holy cheese! Am I checking out BB?!' I stared at the twins as they continued to silently fight. Shaking my head I sighed.

'Who am I kidding? That guys gorgeous' looking at myself I grimaced. 'And then there is me...' Looking at BB and Cassie again I noticed Cassie pouting and BB's shoulder moving up and down in heavy puffs. My eyebrows rose at this but I ignored it.

'There is no way I like BB...and even if I did there is no way he'd like me back.' Mentally smacking myself I growled inwardly. 'I do NOT like this guy already! I only bloody met him today! He's a friend that's it!' clicking my tongue I tapped my foot.

'Besides what would Cassie think...'

"Momoooo!!" Jumping I looked up to see Cassie smiling at me and BB sitting on the couch again. "I'm going to go get coffee! You want some?" I looked at her warily.

"You're not gonna climb out a window and go gardening again are you?" Cassie smiled wider and shook her head 'no'. "OK then." I grumbled as I leant further back into the seat. 'Daaamn is it me or did it suddenly get reeeally hot in here?' I thought to myself as I grabbed the collar of the shirt BB gave me and tried to cool myself down. I could feel my hands starting to get clammy as I tried fanning myself. Suddenly I felt a cool, warm hand being placed on my hand trying to fan myself. Looking at the hand with half lidded eyes I followed the arm to the worried face of BB. I smiled at him.

"I'm OK BB." He raised his eyebrow. "Honestly...I'm good..." I panted. "But if you happen to have any Ibuprofen handy then that would be good." I smiled sheepishly as I looked at the exasperated face of BB. "Maybe I do have a concussion or something." I muttered as BB sauntered out the room to get some Ibuprofen. "Or maybe I have a cold..." Letting my eyes slide shut I waited for BB's return. I felt something cool pressed against my forehead. Opening my eyes slowly I noticed BB had returned with medicine, water and a cold compress. I sighed in relief.

"Oh man that feels good..." BB chuckled slightly and handed me the water and the two tablets. Downing them I leant back into the sofa again. I sighed.

"I think I could stay like this for days..." I muttered. I felt the couch dip and didn't have to look up to see it was BB. My mind started to go fuzzy. 'I feel really...sleepy...daaamn those...tablets work...fast...' sliding down the couch I felt my head it something hard yet soft. I felt it shift as the cold compress fell off. A hand brushed my fringe away from my face. The room suddenly got hotter again as a pair of arms wrapped around my frame. 'BB...' I thought as I was slowly drifting away. I could feel a blush creeping across my face.

'It's just the cold...' I thought to myself. A tingling sensation took over my nose as I let out a quiet sneeze. 'Yep...a cold...'

**Phew! Another chapter done and dusted!! I was wondering...have I changed BB's eye colour? Cause I'm sure I put it blue at some point and now it seems to be a hazel colour...tiime to re-read!! :D**

**And I was just watching the news and there seems to be some sort of new craze here over in the UK...yeah...it seems that the younger generations have taken a liking to strangling each other...yep you heard me right! They strangle each other until they give each others seizures or brain damage! FUN!!! Seriously what is WITH them! Grrrr it's like one of those Zombie films and the virus is gradually taking over... *shivers***

**Yeah so I want to know if there are any crazy crazes where you are! Pop it in a review or a PM I wanna see if there is anything quite like the one above... :)**

**Oh oh oh and I'm going to try and draw the characters!!! In their human form of course!! I'll put a link up on my profile when I do the first one!! :)**

**Chow!! And thanks for reading once again!!! :) **

**Much lurve! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys...long time no see? Yeah I am in fact NOT dead haha is that a shock? It's been what, nearly a year since I last updated...hmmm...not good, not good at all. Anyway Im not going to make up any excuses because there is no reason for me too, college has just been mayhem and I've been getting my portfolio and stuff ready to start going to Uni interviews so haha :D Anyway, heres the latest chapter for all of you who actually like this story, thank you for all the alerts and reviews I really appreciate it :D It's a bit shorter than the rest so I hope you don't mind and I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Thank you to all my new reviewers, and alerters, it is much appreciated :D**

**_Deception is Decepticon_**

**_Good-Fellow_**

**_bella202roza101_**

**_Quirkyquizler16_**

**_ToxicFireStarter_**

**_Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal_**

**_hopeseternalflame_**

**Onwards!**

Shifting slightly I let my brain slowly gain consciousness. 'Where am I?' I thought as I felt something warm next to me. My nose was slightly blocked and my head still felt hazy as my eyes opened. Everything was blurry for awhile and all I could really see was a big yellow blob. 'Wha-'Blinking I wiped the sleep from my eyes and realized that it was a mass of blonde hair. Soft blonde hair, I realized as it brushed the side of my face. Sighing slightly I felt the mass next to me shift as their grip around me tightened. Rolling my eyes I prodded BB in the cheek. His handsome face scowled slightly as he turned his face away from me. Stifling a laugh I prodded him again repeatedly. His scowl deepened as he growled slightly and went to swat my hand away but ended up shoving his hand in my face. My eyes widened as his hand covered up my nose and mouth, smothering me. I struggled slightly before I poked my tongue out slightly and licked his hand. I have ever seen man move so fast in my life. BB flung himself off of the couch so fast I didn't even have time to blink. I looked over the side of the couch and saw BB staring up at the ceiling confused, his bright blue gaze turned to look at me as he blinked innocently; I could have sworn my heart stopped. Breathing deeply I smiled at him and his face lit up. 'Oh my god! What is WRONG with me!' I thought.

BB continued to stare at me with that huge smile on his face. "Morning BB." I found my throat was sore and with my nose being stuffed I sounded slightly nasally. Stifling a laugh I stared back into BB's eyes. If anything his smile widened as he waved at me before sitting up and wiping off the saliva from his hand onto the couch. Standing up he stretched. Forcing myself not to look at him as he did I look around the room.

"Where's Cassie?" BB shrugged before sitting down next to me. His shoulder bumped mine as he made himself comfy. Giving a slight cough I looked around in aid of a clock. ' 11:30!' My eyes widened as I shot up off the couch. "CASSIE!" I yelled pulling down BB's shirt a bit.

"WHAT?" I heard her shout from somewhere in the house.

"We're late dude! Like really, REALLY late!" It was silent for a moment.

"SHIIIIT!" I heard banging and something falling to the floor before hurried footsteps was heard coming down the stairs. "We gotta go, gotta go, gotta go!" She chanted. She ran into the room and grabbed my hand before starting to drag me away. Before we even got to the door I felt someone else grab my other hand. Turning around I noticed BB had gotten up and was tugging on my hand.

"Sorry BB, but we've really got to go!" sliding my hand out of his grip I let Cassie drag me away and out of there house as I watched BB's kicked puppy expression. "I'll make it up to you, I promise BB." I shouted as Cassie finally dragged me out of the house and towards the road.

As Cassie and I power walked down the street towards the nearest bus station I rounded on Cassie.

"You know, you could have set an alarm." Cassie looked at me from the corner of her eye before turning to face me. "It's not just MY fault, you were too busying cuddling up with my brother to even set your own alarm." Blushing I turned my face away from her, hoping to hide the evidence of my tomato coloured face. Coughing slightly I turned back to her.

"Well at least I didn't ditch you to go **gardening**." I said with emphasise on the Gardening. At that Cassie looked at a loss for words.

"Oh look, the bus station." And with that she jogged over to the bench and sat down with her back to me. Grumbling I made my way over to her and heavily sat down in the space next to her on the bench. Looking at the bus timetable opposite me I noticed we had just missed the bus and we now had to wait at least 20 minutes for the next one to come down the street. Sighing I crossed my legs underneath me on the bench and wrapped my arms around myself.

Looking at Cassie out of the corner of my eye I glared. "You know, If you had just let me drive my own car here, we wouldn't be in this predicament. We could have been on our way to practice right now in the nice warmth, with the plush seats and-"

"You heaters broken and your seats are like concrete." Cassie butted in without looking at me. Blinking I growled and looked away pouting.

"Well at least we would have been moving and not sitting here idly, Arnie is gonna blow a fuse with us."

"He will not blow a fuse." Cassie said looking at me. I looked back at her and we both gulped.

"He's gonna blow a blood vessel or something, I mean come on were nearly 2 hours late. God, he is going to _kill _me." Grabbing my hair I rested my elbows on my knees. "And how the hell am I supposed to practice!" I yelled standing up. "Jazz has still got hold of my car, oh god I am so royally _**fucked**_!" sitting down again I banged my head on the bus stop shelter behind me repeatedly.

"Molly, you're going to give yourself more brain damage doing that..." sighing I stopped banging my head and just leant it back against the shelter.

"No I won't...Hey, what do you mean MORE." Cassie gulped and quietly mumbled 'nothing' before jumping up.

"Oh look the bus is here!" she yelled balking a few metres away and waited for the bus to stop for us. Sighing I shuffled up behind her before I felt the familiar sensation of a sneeze coming on.

"Uh oh-ACHOO!" sniffling I turned to see that Cassie was giving me a slightly worried look which I just shook off as the bus rolled to a stop in front of us.

"Have you got money Molly?" Cassie turned to me as the doors opened with a wheeze.

"Erm...no? Have you?" Cassie shook her head no and sighed as she looked at the bus driver who gave us both a glare before shutting the doors on us and driving away, splashing us with a puddle.

"This is why I hate public transport..." I grumbled shivering slightly, Cassie looked at me sheepishly as she rubbed the back of head.

Sitting in the back seat of the Camaro with a fresh pair of clothes on and blankets around me I sniffled and looked up front.

"Thanks for this Brudda." Cassie exclaimed from up front in the passenger seat. BB just smiled and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as we drove down the roads. Sighing again I noticed BB shoot a look at me through the rear view mirror, we made eye contact and I just smiled at him before looking away and out of the window. I heard a quiet sigh from him which made feel slightly guilty for acting this way.

'Seriously, what the hell is the matter with me?' leaning my warm forehead against the window, I let the cool glass relax me listening to the roar of the engine.

"_Gah, Dad, really...?" 15 year old Molly Richards was not happy._

"_Sorry, Molls, but you know that I've been training for this all year, I can't just drop it, you know I would if I could." Daniel Richards hugged his daughter before heading off into the car._

"_Fine...but can't I at least come with you?" Daniel shook his head._

"_I said you could come with me if you pass your math test, but seen as we don't know yet, you'll have to wait. Just go to school and if you have at least a C then you and your Mother are going to drive down later before the race starts. Sighing Molly nodded._

"_Fine..."_

"_See ya later Kiddo." With a final wave Daniel got into his car and reversed out of the drive. Molly stared at the empty spot next to her mustang before making her way into the house. Heading to the bottom of the stairs she grabbed her backpack and called up the stairs._

"_Mum, I'm leaving!"_

"_Okay sweetie, good luck!" she yelled before Molly left the house. Sighing Molly headed towards her beat up Mustang and stroked the hood as she made her way to the driver's side._

"_Here we go buddy..."_

"_Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum, MUM! Come ON! We're going to be late!" rushing towards her Mustang her mother followed behind her smiling. Molly got into the driver's seat as her mother sat in the passenger side._

"_I knew you could pass, there was nothing to worry about." Molly grinned back at her Mum as she reversed out of the drive way and headed towards the Bypass that would lead her to her Dad._

_Walking into the stadium Molly pushed her way through the jeering crowd._

"_There he is, DAD!" Jumping up and down Molly waved her arms around trying to catch her father's geared figure. His black and red suit had the number 19 written on the back in bold black lettering. Daniel turned around and spotted his daughter and wife making their way towards him. Laughing he met them half way and drew Molly into a hug before moving onto his wife. Giving her a quick kiss Molly groaned in disgust at the two as they slightly chuckled._

"_**Could all drivers please make their way to their respected vehicle and get into their starting positions. Thank you.**__"_

"_Well I guess that's me." He gave his wife another hug and a whispered 'I love you' before turning to Molly. Daniel ruffled her hair and chuckled._

"_When we get home tonight I'll take you down to the field and drill you a few more times with the spin, kay kid." Molly grinned and swatted her father's hand away._

"_Kay Dad, I'll see ya later, GOOD LUCK!" she yelled at his retreating back, her mother's arm wrapped around her waist as she gave her a sideways hug as they watched the man of their life walk away._

"_He'll do well tonight, I have a great feeling." whispered Molly's Mum. Molly's stomach twisted in knots._

'_Then why do I have a really bad feeling...' she thought to herself._

"_**WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE 2003 WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP RACE!**__" The roar of engines filled the air as the timer counted down._

"_3"_

_Molly's heart skipped a beat._

"_2"_

_Biting her lip, her grip on her Mum grew tighter._

"_1"_

_A tear rolled down her cheek for no apparent reason._

"_**GO**__"_

"_**MOLLY!"**_

Shooting upright she hit her head on a window and groaned as she grabbed her head and sat back in her seat. Looking up she saw that BB and Cassie were turned around in their seats and looking at her with concern.

"God, that hurt, damn." Wincing I pulled my hand away from the sore spot on my head. I saw BB reach out his hand only to retract it a second later. Cassie winced slightly as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Sorry about that, but we're here." Grimacing I unwrapped all the blankets from around me and opened the cars door before stepping out. I wasn't even out for 5 seconds before something hit the back of my head, hard.

"OUCH! What the FUCK was that for?" Turning around I glared at Arnie.

"THAT, was for begin over 2 hours LATE for our TEAM practice! God, I am so pissed it is unbelievable, we've been sitting out her freezing our arse off whilst you're what, picking daisies and looking for freaking Leprechauns!" Arnie's voice went a few octaves higher and I stepped away grimacing. Shaking his head he grabbed a hold of my shirts collar and started dragging me away.

"Ah, ow, where the hell are you taking me? HELP! HE'S GONNA MURDER ME! HELP MEE!" Looking towards Cassie I saw she was trying to stay out of this as much as possible, as for BB well, he was still sitting in his car sulking. For what, I have no idea.

"I'm not gonna murder, I'm under strict orders not to."

"From who..." I grumbled.

"Boss man." Gulping I tried harder to get out of the death grip he had on me.

"No, no, no. PLEASE! No anything but him, Cassie, BB, help me? PLEASE!" before we rounded the corner I saw BB step out of his car and both He and Cassie exchanged a look.

"God dammit, I am so definitely screwed."

"Yes, yes you are." My eyes widened as I looked up and saw that Arnie and I were now stood in front of a beast of a man, some say he is the son of the devil, others say he is wanted by the police in several different countries, some say that he eats his egg raw. I say...

"Heeey...Uncle Ray...long time no see ey?" laughing nervously I noticed Arnie and still not relinquished his hold off of my collar.

"Dude, Arnie, you can let go..." Arnie let go of my shirt and then stepped away to stand with the rest of the crew on the side of the room. Grumbling I stood sheepishly in front of Uncle Ray, well he wasn't really my Uncle, it was just a term of endearment, kind of like how he calls me-

"Short stuff you're late."

"Way to state the obvious Uncle Ray." Uncle Ray snarled.

"Do NOT get cocky with me, you have no right to be a smart ass right now, especially when you're so late and we're supposed to be training for the championship race next month!"

"Sorry Uncle Ray but It wasn't my-"

"Then whose fault was it! It is YOUR responsibility to make sure you get here on time! The deal was you work hard on this team and I'll help you pay for College, but I don't seem to think you want this anymore!"

"Of course I do Uncle Ray, don't be like this, I try as hard as I can, I can't help it if I was late because of the bloody bus driver...oops..."

"Bus driver..." Uncle Ray growled. Taking in a shaky breath I stumbled over my words.

"Well you see..."

"Where is your car!"

"Its erm-"

"MOLLY!" turning around I saw Cassie running up to me. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" Looking at her I tried to subtly tell her with my arms to back off and go away. But would she listen? Of course not, this is Cassie.

"What's up Cassie...?" Cassie finally reached me and leant against me as she tried to catch her breath.

"You...left...your...car...running..." raising my eyebrow I looked at her and saw her wink. A large smile spread across my face as I gave her a quick hug and turned back to a furious Uncle Ray.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's race!"

Crossing the make shift finish line for the last time tonight I stopped my car and rested my head against the steering wheel. Gripping it until my knuckles turned white I sighed.

"Damn it, I still can't get it right..." closing my eyes I was startled by a soft knocking on the window of the passenger side of the car. Turning my head I spotted BB looking in through the window smiling at me. Smiling back I unlocked the door to allow him access to the car. Sliding into the seat he closed the door behind him and turned towards me leaning back in the seat. Sighing I rested my head back on the steering wheel. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I heard BB shift. Looking up I saw he was writing something in his note pad. Smiling slightly I watched him as he wrote. The way his blue eyes focused on the words he was writing, how his brow creased slightly when he didn't know what to put and the way his lovely lips pursed togethor. My eyes widened as I moved and banged my head on the steering wheel accidently.

"Ouch..." I hissed and sat up noticing BB looking at me with an expression that led me to believe he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Don't laugh at me..." I pouted as I crossed my arms and turned away from him. I heard him shift again and then felt his warm hands on my shoulders turning me around. Looking up into his face I saw he was smiling gently at me. Smiling back I shyly looked down.

BB moved his arm slightly and picked up the pad he had previously been writing in. Handing it to me I read what it said.

_What happened out there, you looked as if something was troubling you?_

Sighing I looked back up at him and let the pad drop into my lap.

"It's about my Dad..." looking up at BB I saw he was looking at me curiously.

"The spin which I've been learning to do, I've been trying to perfect it for a long time...my Dad was the one who first introduced me into racing in the first place. Ha, I always had a fascination for driving fast." Smiling I looked out the window. "One day he decided he was going to teach me a 'special move' turned out it was this spin, the Richards spin or something, haha original right? Anyway, I've never been able to do it, and I guess by not completing it I feel as if I'm letting him down, disappointing him, but I just- I dunno anymore." Looking down I saw BB grab the pad again and write something before he handed it back to me.

_Why don't you ask him to help you then?_

Chuckling I shook my head. "If only it were that simple BB..." Looking away from him we fell into a comfortable silence until I decided to break it.

"Hey BB..." looking back up at him I saw I had his attention. "What was up with you before...you seemed as if you were ignoring me or something..." BB turned red and looked flustered as I asked my question. His mouth opened and shut like a fish as he licked his lips. Quickly he moved away from me and grabbed his pen and pad again scribbling more words down, he seemed frantic, almost clumsy as he wrote. Silently, almost shy, he handed me the pad I looked down at it.

_I was afraid...I still kind of am... _

Confused I looked up at him and silently asked him for an exclamation, he sighed gently before grabbing the pad once more, brushing his hand against mine for the briefest moments, it left my hand warm and tingly. Blushing I looked away as he scribbled on his pad once again. I felt something being gently placed in my lap. Looking down I read the neat words.

_I was afraid of these new feelings that I've been getting recently..._

Looking up into BB's eyes curiously I replied "Well, what kind of feelings? Is it your stomach? Do you have the Flu coming on or something? Oh god, I probably gave you my cold didn't I?" BB grinned and shook his head as he grabbed the pad again, his reply was quicker this time, more confidently I noticed. Looking down at the piece of paper once again I scanned the letters.

_It's not that silly, these are happy feelings, I always feel on cloud nine and I'm always so happy, so elated at times. It actually hurts sometimes, but in a good way because they're so strong, and I guess the reason I was ignoring you was because I didn't know what to do, I was so confused..._

"Why didn't you ask me for help then?" BB sighed in exasperation before shaking his head and grabbing the pad again.

_I couldn't ask you for help..._

BB and I looked into each other's eyes.

"Why not?" I whispered. BB's eyes softened, why was my heart beating so fast and did it seem like our faces were getting so close togethor-

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

Screaming I jumped into BB's lap and looked out the windows as I tried to slow down my racing my heart.

"Holy shit Arnie! Don't do that!" Arnie smirked.

"Sorry, paybacks a bitch." Growling I let go of BB's shirt and opened his door sliding out.

"What do you want?" I stated as I walked over to Arnie. He just kept smirking at me.

"What...?" I leaned away slightly not liking that Cheshire cat grin that had taken over his face.

"Practice is over, you can go home now." And with that he walked away.

"Arnie you PRICK! I knew it was!" Growling I stomped back to my Mustang and saw BB was leaning against the hood of it. "He is such a dumbass." I grumbled as I leaned next to him and sighed. BB smiled sadly at me as he looked up at the slowly darkening sky. Looking at him out the corner of my eye I noticed just how sad and troubled his expression looked.

"What's up BB?" Sitting up I turned to look at him slightly. Blinking slowly he turned to face me before smiling. Leaning down he gave me a quick tight hug before he waved and walked over to his own car.

"Okay then...see ya BB." I waved at his back and watched as he got into his car and drove away. Sighing I slid into my driving seat and buckled up before turning the key in the ignition and rolled out of the field. Looking out the window I was hit with a sudden realization.

"Where the hell did Cassie go?"

**With Cassie and other unknown people**

"So you know the plan guys?" I whispered as I looked at the other shadowed figures surrounding me. She heard chuckles from the darkness.

"We know the plan? I think you should be asking yourself if you know it." One of the figures to my left replied. I scoffed.

"Of course I do, who do you think came up with this brilliant idea."

"Alright then, you remember your part of the deal then."

Of course..." I chuckled lowly as the others around me also laughed.

"Alright then fellas, let's get this show on the road. Remember we're in and out, we get this done as soon as possible and then no one else has to know." A chorus of 'Okays' answered his call. I folded my arms as all of the group dispatched leaving but one lone figure.

"Just remember too keep your part of the deal Cassie..." I smiled at the figure as he stepped out of the darkness.

"You know I always do...Jazz..." Jazz smirked at me as he headed out of the 'undisclosed' location.

"Let plan 'get Brudda and clueless best friend togethor and stop avoiding there obvious attraction to each other' commence.

**With Molly**

Driving down the road an involuntary shiver ran down my spine. Looking out the windshield at the setting sun I sighed.

"Why are my 'Cassie is up to no good' senses tingling" Shaking my head I pulled up into the drive way of my house, looking up at the building I stepped out of my car and made my way up to the door. Looking on my key chain I grabbed the house key and placed it into the lock turning it to the left. Stepping through into the hall way I wiped my feet onto the carpet and slid my shoes off.

"I'm home..." I called quietly into the house. Why should I bother, no one will ever answer me again. Slumping into the kitchen I headed towards the fridge and grabbed a can of Pepsi, taking note that I needed to go shopping at some point. Making my way through the kitchen I headed towards the door that led to the living room. Stepping into the comfy looking room I collapsed onto the couch. Staring blankly at the coffee table I reached for the remote and flicked the TV on.

Sighing I sank back into the cushions as I let myself relax slightly after this 'longish' day. Leaning my head back I sighed once again and thought back to the way BB had reacted. He might have been going to kiss me. Blushing I shook my head and ruffled up my hair. No this is B, it was probably just me over thinking things. God, why are things getting slightly complicated...

Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes and they landed on an old photo that was pinned up on the wall in a silver frame. Smiling slightly at the sight of my mum, dad and myself standing in front of my dad's car.

"The very car that your dream started in...and also ended..." feeling my eyes water slightly I fought back the urge to cry as I looked back at the TV.

"No crying tonight! I have school tomorrow." I announced in a shaky voice as I smiled a watery smile. "Can't let anyone know that something's wrong now can I..."

**Let me know what you think, I hopefully won't leave it as long next time haha :/**

**Peace! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

...

DON'T KILL ME! D:

Okay, I know it has been an awful long time and I am truly sorry, but hey. I'm back! All thanks to your lovely reviews and messages. Special thanks to love-loves-love for sending me that message to encourage me to write another chapter. So you can all thank them for this chapter :D

Anyway, I guess you could say this is a bit of a filler? I'm not to sure, I guess it shows you the relationship Molly has with her crew mates in a certain round about way. No BB unfortunatly but there is mentions of him in the chapter.

Shorter than usual I know, but I promise when I get around to writing the next one it shall be longer and there shall be a lot more BB :)

Let me know how you feel anyway and if I could improve it in anyway, much appreciated.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Opening my eyes the next day I realized I had fallen asleep on the couch. Urgh, sitting up I noticed the sun was shining brightly through the window. How long did I sleep for. I remember coming in and watching TV. I guess I must have just dozed off.

Sighing I looked at the clock just to check and noticed it was 12:37. Hmmm interesting...

"WHAAAT! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" Shooting up I checked my phone, but alas, it said exactly the same thing. "I am so dead." Running upstairs I ran into my bedroom for a change of clothes before rushing into the bathroom. Within 5 minutes I was ready and hopping down the stairs trying and failing to get my shoe on.

Heading into the kitchen I opened the fridge for something to eat but all I saw was a piece of old ham.

"So, I definitely need to go shopping." Grabbing my keys I rushed out to the car and jumped in before starting the engine. It rumbled to life beneath my fingers as the vibrations sent shocks of excitement through my body.

* * *

"Okay, breathe Molly." Racing down the bypass I shook my shoulders. "They will not kill you, they need you. They will not kill you, they need-oh who am I kidding! They're all going to skin me alive." Pouting I indicated to turn off the bypass to head towards the race tracks, pulling up I noticed all the crews cars were already there.

"And have been for the past-" I glanced at my phone. "2 hours, FUCK, they are going to MURDER me."

"Oh no, we'll do much worse than that." Screaming I shot to the other side of the car grabbing my chest. Gasping for breath I glared at Arnie who was stood on the other side of the door to the driver side.

"Come on Molly, don't make it any worse for yourself, just step out of the car and we promise not to hurt you. Much." Flipping the lock of the car I sat in the middle of the car away from the windows.

"No way, I know what you guys are like. I still remember what you all did to Phil when he forgot to check the tyres."

"Aye, the chick has a point." Arnie looked to the red headed Phil before looking back to me.

"Okay, I guess tying him to a pole in the middle of the town centre in just his underwear was a bit uncalled for." I gave him an exasperated look. "Okay, totally uncalled for, but come on Molly, we're seriously not going to do anything."

"I still don't believe you."

"Then you leave us no choice." With a nod of his head half the crew split off to surround the car whilst the half stood back and watched.

"Wait, what are you guys doing?"

"1,2,3, SHAKE!"

"Gah, no, guys STOP, seriously, no I'm gonna puke, GUYS!" I slid around the car as the crew shook and bounced on the car from all sides.

"Seriously guys, you scratch up the paint and I'll do more than leaving you in the town centre in just your underwear." But no matter how much I wished for that threat to work, it did absolutely NOTHING to stop them.

"What the hell are you hooligans doing?" But that will. The crew stopped shaking the car and practically ran away from the car and the approaching man. He stopped in front of the driver's window and bent down a little too look at me. I feel like an animal on show.

"Heeey, again, Uncle Ray, How've you been hanging..." Giving him a little wave I noticed how his expression didn't change and that little crease in his forehead remained. "Eh, I guess not to well..."

"Not even a day goes by after I warned you and already you're causing trouble." Unlocking the doors I slid out of the car and leant against the open door.

"I didn't mean to, I must have been really tired or something, I can't control how long I sleep."

"It's called an alarm clock."

"Shut up Arnie."

"This doesn't cut it. We have a huge race coming up and all you guys can think about is fooling around. Well it's time to stop. From now on I want you all here by 5am on a Saturday and Sunday morning, we are going to run 10 miles every morning and then continue from there." A chorus of yells ran up from around the crew.

"Seriously? Man, that sucks for you Molly; I mean you can't even run up the stairs without running out of breath."

"It's called Asthma you idiot."

"Actually I think it's called being unfit."

"Just shut up Arnie."

"Make me."

"Urgh, ARNIE." But alas, before I could throttle the little bastard Uncle Ray called for line up and the day began, well the afternoon.

Dust followed me as I shot around the track, taking a turn tightly I pulled hard on the wheel as I pulled along the straight. Passing the line for the millionth time today I watched Uncle Rays face as he checked the time on his stop watch for that lap. No good.

"This is useless." I muttered. Pushing my foot down harder on the accelerator I glared out of the windshield as I shot around the track. "Too much on my mind, I can't concentrate. There is no need for him to PMS about random shit. Urgh, frustrates me to no end."

Pulling around the third corner I felt the wheel hit something and a loud bang as the car swerved. Shit. Quickly shifting gears back to first I let the car roll as best it could to a stop. Staring ahead I hit my head on the steering wheel and growled.

"Are you fricking kidding me." Pulling out my phone I dialled Arnie's number. After the third ring he answered.

"Hey what's up, you've just like, stopped in the middle of the tracks."

"Yeah because you see, I really needed to pee so I decided hey I'll just stop in the middle of the race track. Why the hell do you think I've stopped?"

"Oh right, a few of us will be there in a few." And with that he hung up. I looked at my phone for a few seconds before sighing and resting my arms and head on the steering wheel. I looked out the window at the sun.

"It's such a nice day and I'm stuck doing laps, which I can't even do anymore. I wonder what Cassie and BB are doing." Shooting up I bounced in my seat. BB, where the hell did he come from. Shaking my head I leant back in my seat. BB. What was up with him yesterday, he was completely out of it, if that's what you would call it.

"Now that I think of it, did it seem as if he was going to...kiss me?" feeling my face go hot I flipped the mirror out of the sun visor and saw that I was in fact glowing a very bright tomato colour. Ah, why am I blushing?

_Because you like him_

What?

_You wanted him to kiss you._

No I didn't, who the hell are you?

_Your conscience_

Are you shitting me? How cliché is that, I have a problem, or I am in denial and a voice suddenly appears in my head to 'help me' out, no thanks.

_You know it's the truth_

I'm not going to listen to you

_You know you were going to kiss him too._

No I was not.

_Yes, you were._

Was not.

_Were too._

"SHUT UP!"

"WHOA! What the hell Molly, all I asked was could you make sure the car was in gear and steer the wheel as we push." Looking up at Arnie who was leaning through the window I sighed.

"Sorry Arnie, I was just talking to myself."

"Okay then..." Making sure the car was in gear I stepped out of the car and leant over so I was leaning on the outside but had control of the steering wheel. I looked back and noticed that Arnie, Phil and 2 more members of the crew were at the back pushing. Before starting I stripped off my hoodie chucking it into the back of the car leaving me in my shorts and t shirt.

"It's too hot for this kind of manual labour, I bet Uncle Ray is just living it up on his lounger drinking iced tea, bastard."

"You've got a bit of a foul mouth today Molly." Glancing back at Arnie as we pushed the car aong the track I huffed as I wiped the sweat off my brow.

"Yeah, well if you can't tell I am not in the greatest of moods."

"Yes, I can see that, looks like you're pmsing."

"Arnie, do NOT make me come back there."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Honestly? You don't want to know."

"What if I do?" Scowling I stopped steering the car and shot backwards towards him. It was so worth it to hear him squeal like a little girl.

"Ah, no stay away from me, demon child. DEMON!" He darted away from me to the field located in the middle of the track.

"Get back here you son of a bitch!"

"NEVER!" Speeding up I reached out to grab him but he just stepped out of my reach. Oh that's it, it's on. Bending my knees a bit more whilst running I sprung at him like a spring and latched around his shoulders causing him to lose balance and fall forwards. He flailed around a bit before yelling.

"Timber!" I tried to wrap my arm around his neck but he kept rolling as we fought for dominance.

"Keep still so I can give you a noogie."

"No way, If anyone's getting a noogie it's you."

"I don't think so." I grabbed him in a headlock before he managed to flip me and sit on my back. I growled as he pushed my face into the grass before I managed to kick him in the back and roll over so I was lying on top of him.

"Surrender Arnie, you'll never win."

"A man never gives up!"

"Too bad you're not a man then." With a yell he rolled us over again, right over a hill which led back to the track.

"I am seriously going to kill you Arnie."

"Too bad you can't catch me then, seen as you're so unfit."

"I'm not telling you again, it's because I suffer from Asthma you idiot." Coming to a halt at the bottom of the hill in a tangle of limbs we both gasped for air. Reaching a hand out I ruffled up his hair and laughed.

"I win!" with a goofy grin on my face I jumped up to my feet as he slowly rose to suddenly swing me over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"What is with people and carrying me around like this?"

"I dunno, I guess it must be stamped on your big forehead or something."

Growling I lay limp in his arms as he carried me off to who knows where. I noticed wherever we were going there seemed to be voices growing louder so I could only assume we were heading back over to the crew. He suddenly dropped me down the ground as sudden as he picked me up. I landed with a thud next to the car which was surrounded by the crew.

"Ah, well if it isn't the slackers, leaving us to push the car all on our own." Waving my hand around I pulled a sour face at Phil.

"As if it needed 4 people to push a car, you must just be weak."

"I don't think so, have you seen these guns?"

"Oh my god, my eyes, they burn!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were a virgin to these things."

"Piss off freckles!"

""Hey, don't make fun of my freckles; my mum says they make me special."

"Pfft whatever."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't." Laughing I crawled away from Phil as he tried to attack me and I couldn't help but think at this moment I had the most amazing friends in the world. And even though the moment would have been that much better with Cassie I couldn't help but think it was perfect.

But even though I was surrounded by so many caring people, I couldn't help but want one other person to be there, someone who I couldn't stop myself from thinking about, someone who I couldn't stop myself from thinking about wanting to kiss.

Damn it all.


End file.
